Before The Storm
by jonasluver.1
Summary: So its Kind of AU, Miley and The Gray Brothers are childhood friends but they left her for fame, what happens when she comes to Camp Rock? My first story so be nice :
1. Hello Beautiful

**Disclaimer; **

**i do not own Nick, Miley, Camp Rock or anything I've used in this story except that of the plot line ****Enjoy :) **

**Nate POV **

The ride here was agonizing, Jason was humming to himself the whole time, while Shane just wiggled his knee, and fixed his hair and was constantly mumbling "_Hey Mitchie, I missed you," _or "_Hey Mitch how was your summer," _once he even mumbled an " I love you," but finally decided it was to straight forward. Finally after listening to this insanity we got here, got home, got to Camp Rock! It is the first year in a long time that Jason and I actually get to stay here. Last year we were here for Final Jam, but now that Shane found _love_ here, he begged us to come and get to know her and the whole team better. Besides, who are we to say no to Shane, He is the lead singer of our band, but more importantly he is our brother, so we stick together. Besides, Camp rock has a special place in my heart, for my own reasons. However, for that same reason, I was pretty pissed that I had to come here.

"Well dudes," I said as we stepped out of the car (yes we took a car, now that Shane is over his popularity trip, we lay back a bit.) "Looks like we are here," I said, but then quickly realized both Shane and Jason had left. I stood there for a while, just taking in the fresh Camp Rock air, when I herd a voice call me.

"Nate, H-hey," The voice stammered. I looked to see Caitlyn blushing at me. I knew for I while she had a thing for me, Mitchie told Shane and Shane told me. However, honestly I am not sure if I am in to her. Unlike Shane, girls come second to my music.

"Hey," I said in a monotone. I then took the time to look around, Shane and Mitchie sat together holding hands, while Jason was chatting up Tess. Maybe I did have just a little time for a romance, but I not sure I am ready, or maybe I am just not willing to move on.

"Well bye," She whispered, I herd it, but I didn't register it, my mind was too engulfed in my own thoughts to realize she had left and I was know standing like a loner staring off into the sky.

"Yo, dude come on lets go unpack," Shane said hitting me with his knapsack and I slowly trailed on behind him.

I walked much slower than Shane and Jason, so when I entered the cabin they were already deep in conversation.

"I herd she's coming back this summer," Shane whispered to Jason not looking away from his pile of clothes.

"No way!" Jason whisper shouted, "Who told you?" He continued

"Uncle Brown" Shane answered quickly

"I love Uncle Brown," Jason said with a smile "He's like, He's like an uncle to me," he said staring off into space.

"That's because he is your uncle," Shane said matter-of-factly.

"No young Shane, he is your uncle," Jason said in an attempted serious tone, but came off sounding more like an uneducated scholar.

"Yes old Jason, that is because he is my uncle too, along with Nate, and the tank, because we are brothers, just like mom and Uncle Brown," Shane said in a slow tone as if talking to a child. "Well," he added as an after thought "Mom and Uncle Brown aren't brothers, but they are brother and sister,"

"Wait," I said as I walked in interrupting their conversation, "Who's coming back?!" Something about how they were whispering made it seem like it had something to do with me, maybe I was being paranoid. (**A/N** **had to do it**)

"Dude, I have no clue what you're talking about" Shane said with a laugh. Sometimes I could not tell when he was lying, he was a great actor.

"Kay," I said sceptically

"Come on, lets get ready for tonight's jam, U.B. said he has surprise for you… and me and Jason," Shane added quickly

"UB?" Jason questions "Like urban behaviour? I've never been their I'm more of a vintage type of guy, but I'll never say no to free clothes,"

"Uncle. Brown." Shane said through gritted teeth, "UB stands for Uncle Brown,"

"Oh, I totally get it now, thanks man," Jason said then finally started getting ready to go to the Welcome Back Jam.

Sometimes my brothers are two true dorks.

"Shane, dude hurry up!" that boy spends more time looking in the mirror then Paris Hilton,

"Chill dude I'm here," He said popping his colour then doing a 360 degree spin "Let's rock and roll," he said before we finally left to the Welcome Back Jam

"Welcome back mates," Brown said with a smile as his English accent shone through every word. "Now, as I promised last summer, My nephews would sing a song for you guys, and as they sing that a little surprised just may unfold," He said with a smile. So Shane was right Uncle Brown did have a surprised. Since when was Shane ever right?

"Come on up boys!" Uncle Brown called as the crowed cheered and we got on stage.

"Kay everyone, today were gonna play an old song, but, we hope you remember it," Shane said into the microphone

"We are?" I whispered to him, he simply nodded. Then, before I knew it Jason was playing his guitar intro, and boy was a shocked when I recognized the song.

_Hello Beautiful _

I sand quickly trying not to miss my queue

_How's it going  
__I hear its wonderfulIn California  
__I've been missin' you  
__Its true_

_But tonight,  
__I'm gonna fly  
__But tonight,  
__Im gonna FLY!  
__Cause I go across the world  
__And see everything,  
__and never be satisfied  
__If I couldnt see those eyes  
_

_Hello Beautiful  
__It's been a long time  
__Since my phone rungAnd you've been on that line  
__And I've been missing you  
__Its true_

It was then, when I sang my last verse in that song that I saw her, she stood there and our eyes locked. Its been almost five years since I've seen her, and her hair was much longer, mid-waist and had blonde highlights, but I instantly knew who it was. I would never forget those eyes.

_But tonight, I__'m gonna fly  
__But tonight, Im gonna FLY! Oh Yeah!  
__Cause I go across the world  
__And see everything, and never be satisfied  
__If I couldn't see those eyes_

When we finished we quickly got off stage, and I raced to find her, but she was gone, maybe I imagined it. Or maybe I didn't.

"Alright Mates, I'd like to dedicate that song to a lovely lass, who I happen to know very well, everyone Miley Stewart," He said as he ushered her to the mike stand.

"Hey everyone," She said and I almost melted when I herd her Tennessee accent. "I'm Miley," She said with a modest smile.

"C'mon Miles," Uncle Brown laughed "Give a better first impression then that,"

"Hey y'all I'm Miley Rae Stewart, but more importantly this dork is my Uncle Brown," She said playfully hitting him. That is Miley, feisty. God I missed her.

* * *

**A/N So that the first chapter, Hope you guys liked it,**

**also did everyone see the Niley pics? Where NIck visited her in Savannah and they went jet skiining together? **

**ANd lastly, the whole version of Before the Storm is on Check it out! **


	2. Just Like High School

**Once again i own nothing **

**Cept Nick J, I wish :) **

**Miley POV**

God I missed it here. The fresh air, beautiful lake, and the intense amounts of Rock 'N roll energy everyone here had. It felt like home. I was so sad I had not been here for a while, but I couldn't bear it, to be here again, with them after everything, but I had to, "Be strong Bud," is what my dad told me.

As I walked across the lawn, and sat at the table furthest from the stage _alone_, I knew already what they were thinking "who is she?" "what is so important about her? She doesn't even look like she could sing," but I don't care, I'm here for myself and no one else, not even connect three.

As everyone finished performing, I saw the pretty brunette come up to me, Shane's girlfriend Mitchie, yea Uncle Brown Told me all about last summer. I was actually looking forward to meeting her, Uncle Brown told me about her and she seemed really sweet. But sadly, the blonde girl got here first. TJ Tyler's daughter, yep I herd about her. How she thought she was hot shit or something. Not Uncle B's exact words, but same concept.

"Hey, I'm Tess," She said with a smile, I didn't trust it. "Tess _Tyler," _so is here where I'm supposed to go gaga cause her moms famous? Dude chill.

"Cool, Im Miley, Miley _Stewart," _I said mocking her tone.

"Nice," She said with a fake smile "so what do your parents do?" She asked. This is exactly what uncle B, told me she would do.

"Hey," A prettier one with long dark hair smile. "I'm Peggy, Is your dad by any chance, Robby Ray Stewart?" she asked, she didn't seem to come off pushy like Tess did, she was just curious.

"Oh be serious, Pegs, It would be all over the news papers if **Robby Ray Stewart's**," She said stressing his name "daughter came to Camp Rock," I simply chose not to respond as she continued "So, your Brown's niece, so your like related to C3?"

"C3?" I questioned.

She laughed, it was a cold, and awkward laugh "Connect. Three," She said very slowly

"Umm, Uncle B's not my real uncle, but him and my dad and their whole family grew up together, so I just call him uncle. Besides I've known him my whole life,"

"Oh," she said either disappointed or sceptically, I wasn't sure. "But you never said, what does your dad do?" she finally stopped beating around the bush and came out with it, I'm not surprised.

"He's a singer, country singer, you may have herd of **Robby Ray**," I said slowly mocking her voice

She opened her mouth to counter but then she was I interrupted "Hey Miley I'm Mitchie," The brunette stuck out her hand for me to shake. Man she was polite. Soon everyone was gone and left me and Mitchie alone. "I've herd so much about you," She smiled

"You have?" I questioned. Now that was a shock

"Yeah I visited the boys over the Christmas break, man Mrs. Gray has pictures of you all over the house, and she never stops talking about you," She said with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile, she really was nice.

"Wow," I laughed "I didn't expect that, but Ohmigod Brown never stops talking about you," I said " Miley you've got to meet Mitchie she has an amazing voice, and a great sense of humour, you two would be best friends," I said in a mock English accent. Soon we were both laughing and sharing stories about each other. I couldn't help but feel connected to this chick. She totally gets me.

"Hey Miles," The voice was low and just knew who it was by the way Mitchie's face smiled when she saw him. Shane.

"Sup Shane," I said not making eye contact

"Its been a while," he said looking at the ground

"Tell me about it," I said, I couldn't help but feel resent towards "C3" but at the same time, I loved them so much, they were honestly my family, since the day, I was born. "Well I'm gonna go get ready for dinner," I said not averting my gaze from the rock on the ground.

"Wait," Mitchie said before I walked away "Can you, umm maybe sit with us at dinner?" I looked to see the blush in her cheeks, when I saw the twinkle in Shane's eyes, I had a feeling it wasn't fully her idea.

"Umm, yea sure," I mumbled regretting as soon as I said it. "Shane," I whispered just before I walked off "Will he be there?" I whispered. All Shane did was nod, and my heart almost tore apart. "Well see you in ten minutes I guess," I said before walking away. _Great. _

I changed as soon as I could, but somehow still managed to be one of the last in the mess hall. "Hey Miley," I herd Mitchie call, "Come sit," I slowly walked over, and when I got there I saw the only empty seat was between, him and some curly haired chick.

"I'm Caitlyn," the curly haired one said.

"Hi," I said not bothering to introduce myself anymore, I'm sure; I was already the talk of the camp.

"So, Miles, How's Robby?" Jason asked. It was the first thing I he'd said to me since I got back, but its better than Nate, Nate my best friend since the day I was born. Sitting right beside me but didn't bother to say anything, oh joy.

"Daddy's good, How's Momma and Papa G?" I asked absent-minded. I never noticed how much I loved saying that. Mamma and Papa Gray, My Momma and Papa Gray.

"Momma and Papa G?" Tess scoffed "Who do you think you are their sister?"

"No, she is not our sister, she's our best friend," Shane said defensively. I couldn't help but smile. He was always the protective one.

"Really?" Everyone but Mitchie and the brothers said at the same time

"Pfft yea," Shane said "Who do you think taught her a double-kick flip on her skateboard?"

"Jason did," I said with a smile.

"No I did!" Shane argued.

"No, Shane, Jason taught me, than I taught you," I laughed

"She's right dude," Jason said laughing at the memory. From the corner of my eye, I swore I saw Nate smile.

"So what about you and Nate?" Caitlyn asked "Were you close?" Something about her question didn't seem like plain curiosity, more like an accusation. I simply shrugged.

"Ha were they close!" Shane mocked

"I don't know were they Shane, were they close? Jason asked

"Hmm let me think, there was that time they told everyone they were going to get married and have seven children," Shane stated

"Sevens their lucky number" Jason stated at the groups confused faces.

"Oh," everyone mumbled. Was It just me or was this getting awkward by the second? Judging by Nate's red face, he found it awkward as well.

"And," Kevin continued "How Nate wrote a song for Miley's tenth birthday,"

"Oh and how Miley would cry when Nate wouldn't say he loved her over the phone, or if he didn't call her for one day,"

"That was one time," I said awkwardly "And I was four!"

"It was not one time," Nate finally said. "It was every time I called you,"

"Puh-leaze," I said "Besides your one to talk, you'd always be like I was _"your Miles", _and you were like _your my best friend I love you Miles_, or whatever, or how you'd hate it if I didn't speak to your for one day," I laughed at the memory.

"So your close?" Caitlyn said stating the obvious

"Close," Jason laughed "They were inseparable,"

"Oh," Caitlyn said her face falling

"So, inseparable they used to take baths together," Shane said laughing. Great kill me now

"What!" Our table said in shock

"Well, my dad toured a lot, so Mamma and Papa G were like real parents to me and Jackson,"

"Her brother," Shane cut in when he noticed the confused faces

"Yea," I continued "And with Jason, and Shane those animals, me and Nate and Frankie, it was easier for them, and saved time,"

"But isn't that like, awkward now?" A new girl, an Asian one asked

"It is now that everyone knows about it," I said to no one in particular. The rest of the meal was eaten in an awkward silence, until a new guy joined the table.

"Hey," he said smiling at me, and pulling a chair up right next to me separating myself and Nate, I liked this kid.

"Hey sweetheart," he said putting an around my chair. Ok maybe not. Thankfully, Shane cleared his throat as if to say _get your hand on my sister. _When he finally released his arm due to the death glares, he was receiving from the Gray Brothers.

"Umm, yea their a little protective," I mumbled to myself, and I watched as Caitlyn just nodded her head, but sent me a look that seemed like jealousy.

"No offence Baron," Jason said with a laugh "But, that's our sister,"

"I thought her last name was Stewart?" he said confused

"Not blood, family friends," I said, not wanting to repeat everything, I really didn't want to be known as the Gray sister. I don't even want to be known as Robby's daughter, I want to get my fame on my own. Not with the help of family.

More importantly, I came here to have fun and to rock, but this was not the case, camp rock was just like high school.

* * *

Review please :)


	3. WTF!

**Chapter 3 **

**Mitchie POV **

Dinner last night was weird. It's just so obvious that Shane and Jason care for Miley, but Nate. He, he just acts like she's not their half the time, and the other half he just speaks to prove her wrong, and I don't get it! From the stories Jason and Shane were telling, they seemed as if they'd been best friends their whole life. Well they were, were they not? So what's with the silent treatment?!

In a way I'm jealous of Miley, Mrs. And Mister Gray love her, they really think of her as their own. The boys (aside from Nate I'm unsure where he stands) think of her as their little sis, Jason loves her beyond anything, and Shane OMJ he looked like he was going to _Kill _Baron when he put his arm around Miley, It was so Funny. But, at the same time I know something's wrong. Miley is honestly an open book, who wears her heart on her sleeve. I know, that something is going on here that their not saying.

"Hey Mitch, where you heading out to?" Caitlyn's voice called after me just as I was about to walk out of the room.

"Umm, I think I'm going to go see Miley, I know what it's like to be the new kid and I don't want her to feel left out," I said truthfully

"Oh, well umm Mitch," she said timidly

"Yea?" I asked

"Umm, do you, well know, if…," She said stuttering "If Nate said anything to Shane?" She finally asked

"Oh, honestly no," I said with a faint smile. Ok maybe he did, but I dint want to be the barer of bad news "But, Nate is the kind of guy who really keeps to himself, so don't worry," I said trying to make her feel better. I gave one last smile and walk out to find Miley.

"Hey Miley," I said as I finally reached her cabin, It has pictures of her and the Connect three all over the place.

"Hey Mitchie," She said with a smile. "Welcome to my cabin since umm I don't know my first year here at CR," She said pointing to it like a show girl.

I laughed "How'd you end up with your own room?" I asked

"Oh well, when Uncle B, first opened Camp Rock and be and the boys came, the boys were the only people I would speak to, and apparently that made me stuck up. So the other girls here thought of everything they could ever say to make me feel bad; like I was talent less, My dad's music sucked, and that the bro's only hung out with me because I was easy, I was kind of like what the hell I was seven," she said with a bitter laugh "Eventually," she continued "It got so bad that Uncle B, gave me my own room so I wouldn't have to put up with it,"

"Oh Miles I'm so sorry," It slipped, I had not meant to call her _Miles, _I was just so use to hearing Brown, Shane and Jason call her that. But then why wouldn't they, their close, their family. As I saw her eyes sparkle as I said that, maybe it is ok from me to call her that. Besides _Miles _needs a real friend hear, one who doesn't' just ask her a million questions about Shane, Nate and Jason.

"C'mon," I said with a smile, a genuine one. "Lets grab some breakfast, I'm starving,"

"Kay, she said with a laugh, as we linked arms and made our way to the mess hall.

We walked in laughing, and I could almost feel the dagger people were staring. She doesn't have it easy does she?

"Morning Camp Rockers," she said with an English accent, doing her favourite thing, mocking _her_ Uncle Brown

"Morning Miles," Shane said not bothering to swallow his pancakes

"Ewe," gross she said laughing. I watched as she deliberately sat next to Caitlyn rather than Shane. She wanted me to sit there, Evil, but sweet.

"Morning," Shane said finally swallowing his food and locking eyes with me.

"Oh, I see," Miley said putting on a dramatic act "You swallow for her, but when it comes to Little ol' Miley its ok to spit pancakes in her face," I couldn't help but laugh, but at the same time it was obvious she was trying to put things back to normal with Shane, as if they had an unspoken apology or something.

"Don't worry Miles, you know you have a special place in my heart," he said with a laugh, but soon his eyes locked with hers "I mean it Miley, In my heart, Mom's, Dad's, Jason, and of course Frankie," he smiled "And Nate's," He said lastly, I had a feeling he said that name last for a reason _save the best for last and all, _

As Shane said the last two words, it had a strange impact on the group of us eating here, Jason, who had recently arrived just smiled and nodded, while Miley awkwardly played with her food, and Caitlyn started coughing. Or more, chocking on her drink as Peggy and Ella patted her back for support. _Weird. _

Just before breakfast finished Nate arrived and the atmosphere got even more weird.

"Umm, ok," I said awkwardly "Why don't we go to the vocal class?" I suggested as the group mumbled a bunch of _yea's_

We walked in pairs oddly enough; Shane and Jason were up a head whispering some stuff, followed by Peggy and Ella, and just in front of me and Miles, was Nate, Nate and Caitlyn; and though it's against my nature to swear _WTF?!?_

I know Caitlyn likes Nate, but I honestly thought something was going on between Nate and Miley, the way their were both blushing last night. Now on the other hand, Nate and Caitlyn were walking so close the jean material from Nate's pants were rubbing against Caitlyn's bare knee, she was wearing a mini skirt. Since when does Caitlyn wear mini skirts? _WTF?! _

"So Nate," I herd her whisper, great she had her flirty voice on "Do you think Brown's going to make us do solo's today?" she asked

"Knowing my Uncle Brown, yeah," Nate said with his _I'm-Nate-Gray-and-girls-love-me-voice. _

"You planning on singing anything special," she said batting her eye lashes. Batting her eye lashes, Caitlyn doesn't bat eye lashes _WTF?! _

"Umm, yea actually I am," Nate said with a blush before looking back at me and Miley. I swear I saw him lock eyes with Miley. Locking eyes with Miles while flirting with Caitlyn? _WTF?! _

"Lets go," I whined to Miley as we reached the class room, but instead of going in she paused and didn't enter.

-

"Sorry," She said with a small smile, "It's just, well its been so long since I've been here," she said and with that, she took a deep breathe and entered the room

"Alright mates, lets cut the chit-chat and start the sing-song. Today I'm going to get some of you to sing, and the rest will sing tomorrow, alright?

The rest of the class muttered a yes, and continued. "Why don't we start with last years Shining star? Mitchie?"

"Kay," I said with a smile and got to the front of the class. "I'm going to sing a song I just wrote, for some one that I wish would open their eyes and realize what I've been trying to tell him for the last year!" with that I cleared my throat and started

_My state of mind  
__Has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find  
A way that I can get to you  
Just wanna get to you  
The world I see is perfect now  
You're all around  
With you,  
I can breathe_

_Until you're mine,I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
Without you here by my side  
Until you're mine,Not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest Until  
You'reMine  
Miine _

"Kay, that's all for now, if you wonna hear the rest, well get my album when I release it," I said with a smile, and waited for applause or something, not to be rude, but isn't that expected for at least a job well done, or even an attempt? Finally I smiled when I herd Miley yell out a;

"WOW your amazing Mitch!" and started cheering. Soon the others followed, Miles is a real leader. I watched as Shane gave me a proud smile, I wonder if he knew I wrote the song about him?

"Excellent, Mitchie you've gotten even better this year," Brown said with a smile. "Next why don't we get Nate?" As he said that Nate got up and grabbed an acoustic guitar.

"Alright," Nate said throwing his Nate G. smile making a bunch of girls, including Caitlyn swoon. "I'm going to sing a song that's very close to my heart, a song that I haven't sang in a while, and now I've finally have the inspiration to sing it again.

__

There she goes again.  
The girl I'm in love with.  
It's cool we're just friends.  
We walk the halls at school.  
We know it's casual.  
It's cool we're just..  
I dont wanna lead you on(no)  
But the truth is I've grown fond, yeah!

_Everyone knows it's meant to be.  
Falling in love just you & me.  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind, it'll happen.  
I've been makin lots of plans.  
Like a picket fence & a rose garden.  
I'll just keep on dreamin.  
But it's cool cuz we're just friends._

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences.  
It's cool we're just friends.  
But if I had my way.  
We'd talk & talk all day.  
yeah!_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be.  
Fallin in love just you & me.  
'Til the end of time.  
'Til I'm on her mind,it'll happen.  
I've been makin lots of plans.  
Like a picket fence & a rose garden.  
I'll just keep on dreamin.  
But it's cool cuz we're just friends_

_Thinkin about how we're gonna say our vows.  
It's cool we're just friends.  
She walks down the aisle.  
I see all my friends smile.  
Cuz now we're more then friends._

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin in love just you & me.  
'Til the end of time.  
'Til I'm on your mind, it'll happen, oh_

_We've been makin lots of plans.  
Like a picket fence & a rose garden.  
I'll just keep on dreamin.  
Keep on thinkin of when we used to be just friends.  
la,la,la,la,la la la la  
oh yeah!  
la,la,la,la,laoh yeah!  
When we used to be, when we used to be.  
Just friends!  
oh!  
When we used to be just friends_

I noticed the whole time, Caitlyn was blushing like mad, so he _is_ singing this song for her? _WTF?! _Finally he got up and took a seat next to Caitlyn.

"Uncle B,?" Miley called

"Yes, Miles," He asked

"Umm, can I go to the washroom?" She said getting up not waiting for an answer

"Sure," he said after She's already left. I wonder if anyone else noticed the tears in her eyes?

"I'm going to go with her," I called and I ran after her.

"Miley!" I called and already saw the tears falling from her eyes

"Yes," she said not meeting my eyes

"What wrong?" I asked concerned

"You know that song, Shane said Nate wrote for my tenth birthday?" she said in-between sobs

"Yea?" I whispered

"Well, that was it, and now he's singing it to _her _," she said it with venom, but even at this moment I can't help but want to slap Caitlyn , Caitlyn my first real friend here at CR. The same girl who told me she never wanted to date a celeb… _WTF?! _

"Miley," I said in a serious voice. "Tell me, everything that happened between you guys, don't leave anything out," I said with concern in my eyes

She let out a sigh, than started

* * *

**A/N Like it? Review than!!**

**:) i'll love you forver, you know it'll make me more willing to update**


	4. Turn Right

**Disclaimer, I own nothing :) **

**BTW this is sort of a filler chapter. Kind of explains everything.**

Chapter Four 

_**I could pick up all your tears  
throw em in your backseat  
leave with  
out a second glance  
somehow i'm to blame  
for this never-ending racetrack you call life**_

**Miley POV **

"Well, it started about twenty years before We were born," I said with a bitter laugh "You see my mom, and Denise were best friends. And my dad, and Kevin the first, were best friends as well. In university, Denise and Kevin started dating, and when they got serious they introduced my parents. After marriage they stayed really close, through out everythingthey worked together. So, when my Dad got discovered, and my mom became his manager, Mr and Mrs Gray would treat me and My older brother Jackson as their own kids," I said really quickly, all in one breathe almost

"So, as we grew up, we got closer. Jason and Kevin, since they have so many years on me always looked at me as a little sister, While Nate. Nate was a different case. We'd been really close since we were able to speak. And soon we progressed to being really close, to really good friends, to best friends, and than to something more. By the time we were nine everyone at school already said we were dating, and by age ten we really were. Well, sort of, he wrote "Just Friends" for me. Yepp, he wrote just friends at age TEN!," I laughed. It really hurt to talk about this. But Mitchie Is an amazing friend, and it wouldn't be fair to her unless I gave her the full truth.

"I was honestly on cloud nine, my boyfriend was my best friend. I had Four great brothers, Jackson ,Jason, Shane , and Frankie. And my parents, their career was at an all time high. And then at the speed of light it all came crashing down," I said. My heart hurt just thinking about it

"My, my mom died," I said and then I was no longer able of holding back my tears. "And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, they got discovered, and became Connect Three. I know I sound selfish. But at first it was great, I want to every concert, got free stuff, back stage passes, and my best friend Lily almost died she was a hu-uge fan! God she loved them," I said smiling at the memory of Lily, I'll probably call her. I miss her

"But then, they went on their first tour, Six months and not a single phone call, e-mail, letter NOTHING! They were all over the news, they had new songs, new girlfriends, new best friends who replaced the twelve years of friendship I gave to them. And soon, soon, I was just a memory," I said staring at the ground.

"I lost my blood mom, my Mom and Pop G, and my best friends, they traded fame in, for their best friend. And honestly Mitchie I felt like shit!" I said as the tears just continued to pore. "Why wasn't I good enough? Why wasn't I special enough to get a shout out at a concert? Or at least a phone call on my birthday? I went from my thirteenth, to my sixteenth birthday with out receiving a single call from my _best friends. _It hurt Mitchie, it hurt so bad," I whispered

"I even stopped coming here, I stopped trying to live my dream because I was afraid of running into them. Until I realized that I needed to get off my lazy ass and understand that if I wasn't good enough for them, well they aren't worth my tears. But Mitchie do you know what the worst part is?" I asked

"What Miles," She asked no longer bothering to hold back her own tears, "Whats the worst part?" she asked as she cried for me.

"The worst part is , he broke my heart. Tore it into a million pieces and doesn't care. Shane, and Jason, at least their trying, and Frankie, he e-mails me once a month. But Nate, Nate doesn't care, it makes me wonder if he ever did. So now he has officially moved on, and is rubbing it in my face by singing my song, to some other girl," I finally stopped. I couldn't continue any more. I looked and I saw Mitchie's face, her eyes puffy and red, and her face tear stained. She pulled me into a deep hug and didn't let go, she let me rest their, and cry my eyes out. She is a sweet heart. And together we cried.

"You deserve so much better Miley, don't forget that," She whispered into my ear, and I wanted to believe it I truly did. I just couldn't .

**turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you won't be alone  
you might  
fall off this track sometimes  
hope to see you on the finish line**

Shockingly enough on the other side of the camp, Nate sat, strummed on his guitar and hummed to himself. What exactly is his inspiration you ask?  
_Miley. _


	5. No Shit Sherlock

**Note, this is a Multi POV chapter Kay thanks 3  
Also i would like to give a shout out to miss Toastyenchilada who honeslty gives me the push i need to write this story and Reviews every chapter **

**I 3 isabel :) **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot.**

**Enjoy 3 **

**Chapter Five **

**Caitlyn POV**

Brown dismissed class early when Mitchie and Miley left, and made it clear they wouldn't be back for a while. But, honestly I never even noticed that they left. I was too, what's the word, intoxicated. He sang to _Me, _in his angelic voice he sang "Just Friends" and said I gave him the inspiration to sing it again. That felt good.

Sadly, though _she _had to wreck it by going a wall, and leaving the room like a drama queen. Obviously she's in love with him. And she just doesn't understand that, he doesn't love her that way. Sorry Miley. Move on.

I continued to think of me and Nate's relationship as I walked along the lake's shore, and then I saw him. He sat their in his faded jeans and t-shirt, with a guitar on his lap and sheet music by his side. I quickly picked up pace, practically ran to him. Until I realized how un cool I looked. So then I slowed down again, and put on my too-cool face.

"Hey Nate," I said, cool calm and collected.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn," he said not bothering to look up at me. Yet he still knew it was me, must of felt the connection, True love I tell you.

"So, Whatchya doing?" I said with a smile.

"Umm, just working on a new song," He said as he continued strumming guitar cords.

"Well can I hear it?," I said. I wonder if he understands I'm being flirty?

.NileyLove

**Nate POV**

It didn't work out the way I wanted it to. I sang _our_ song, and she thought I was singing to some one else. Probably Caitlyn. But its not like I said I liked Caitlyn or anything, I'm just trying to be friendly.

But does Miley really think I would sing her song to someone else? That would be low. _But ignoring her all summer isn't? _the voice in my head asked.

"_Oh shut up," _I thought back.

I continued thinking to myself, until I saw Caitlyn walking, make that running, nope walking again towards me. No offence to her, but I kind of wanted to be alone.

"Hey Nate," she said her voice out of breathe from running here.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn," I said a little annoyed. I didn't bother to look up at her. I was busy.

"So, Whatchya doing?" she asked. Honestly I have my guitar on my lap, and sheet music all over the place what do you think I'm doing?

"Umm, just working on a new song," I said

"Well can I hear it?," she asked. She must really love Connect Three's music.

"Well, Its not finished, but sure," I said as I played the intro to the new song. "This is actually supposed to be a piano intro, but I wanted to work out in the fresh air, so it wont sound as good," I said honestly.

"It's ok, just go," she said so I started

_If time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light upThe sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever  
I__f it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me_

"That's really, really good," Caitlyn said with a smile "Write it for anyone special?" she asked

I looked up at her, than across the lake. "I always do," I said staring at the other side of the lake. I could almost see her, I could make at her smile, the soft waves in her hair. Her everything. She was my everything.

"Well, does she know how you feel?" Caitlyn asked excited

"How I feel?" I asked "How exactly do you think I feel?" I questioned

"I think you love her,' Caitlyn said

"Yea," I said surprised. "I think I do," I never really stopped loving her.

"You should tell her," Caitlyn said her eyes glowing.

"Na, she wouldn't wont to hear it," I said disappointed.

"I bet you anything she does," Caitlyn said. I could tell she was beyond happy. The thing is, why is she so happy that I like Miley? _Oh shit , _I thought.

She thinks I love her!

"Thanks Caitlyn, you're a great **friend**," I said stressing the word.

"Yea, you're a great **friend** too," she said with a wink. And with that I got up and practically ran to my cabin.

.NileyLove

**Mitchie POV **

Who would have thought, that after only two days, I'd meet my best friend? Miley. She's really someone amazing. And sadly she's hurting. So, I have a plan. "Miles," I said as we reached her cabin. "I'll be right back," I said as I made my way to the Gray Boys cabin.

"Shane! Jason!" I yelled as I reached their cabin. "I need your help!"

"What, where's the fire?" Jason yelled as he ran around looking for a fire extinguisher.

"No idiot," I said rolling my eyes. "Mileys really hurting, cuz of everything,"

"Everything?" Shane asked announcing his presence

"Yea, well she told me about her, mom dieing, about your guys rise to fame and not giving me a happy birthday phone call for like four years," I said, I didn't mean to yell but how could they be so heartless?

"umm, yea about that..," Shane said obviously embarrassed

"Listen Shane, I don't need an apology, she does, but until then, put on your bathing suit were throwing a pool, party, well lake party and invites only!" I said seriously

"Am I invited?" Jason asked

"No shit Sherlock," Shane said grabbing his bathing suits and going to the washroom.

"Does that mean yes?" Jason asked

"Yes, Jason, it means yes," I said rolling my eyes and going to get ready to leave. Jason is pretty stupid sometimes. But you got to love him.


	6. Dude I Sleighed You Once

**Disclaimer **

**I own nothing except **

**Somethings :) **

* * *

**Chapter Six **

**Mitchie POV **

"Perfect," I said to Peggy and Ella as I looked around at the beach, which was covered in decorations. My mom had even set up a giant snack table. Miley would love it.

"Who did you invite?" Peggy asked

"Well there is us, and Shane and Jason, Baron and Sanders, a couple other campers who Miley has dance classes with, Brown and a few special guests.

"So, no Nate, Caitlyn or Tess?" Ella asked.

"Well I'm trying to give her a break from all the Nate and "Kate" drama, and Tess, was just horrible to her on Miley's first day, I'm not gonna let that happen again,"

"Nate and Kate?" Peggy said confused.

"Yea, it sounds more Bonny and Clyde, don't you think?" I said seriously while Peggy and Ella laughed like crazy, causing me to laugh as well, their really cool girls when they aren't under the influence of "Tess".

"Wait!" I said as I realized everyone was starting to fill in. "Where are Shane and Jason?"

"Cabin?" Ella asked. And with that, I sprinted there. What the hell are they waiting for the party is just about to start.

"Guys! What are you doing it's starting!" I yelled out of breath. I took this moment to realize that both Shane and Jason had guitars on their lap.

Noticing the anger written across my face, Jason got up grabbed his guitar and almost ran to the lake. "Your turn," I said to Shane

"Wait, one minute," he said before playing another cord.

"No Shane, we've got to go," I said reaching for the guitar.

"No," Shane said snatching it out of my reach.

"Shane please, for Miley, for me let's goes," I said pleading

"Just wait Mitchie," he said

"Shane pass me the guitar," I said trying to mask my hurt.

"No Mitch, just one minute,"

"You know what Shane fine, if you're picking that frigging guitar over me and you sister, whatever," I walked to the door really pissed.

"Wait!" Shane yelled as I felt him pull me back, then what I leased expected I felt his lips on mine. He brushed them so softly and I felt like I was going to die. I melted into his arms and he held me tight.

"mmm," I mumbled into his mouth.

"Ohmigod!" Someone yelled out in disgusted. I turned to see Jason.

"You know what," he said. "No comment, lets just go, Miley is standing blind folded on the beach yelling your name Mitchie," and with that we ran to the lake.

"Mitchie!" I herd Miley yell, "What the hell is going on! Why did I have Jason come, blindfold me, and carry me out into the middle of nowhere?! Ohmigod, its happening I'm being held hostage, its ok call my dad, he'll give you as much money as you need," Miley said shit scared. I had to squeeze my hand over my mouth to hold back my laughter.

"No, I've always told you to speak your mind Miles, but with giving options like that, you're going to make me go bankrupt, and that's what Jackson's for,"

**Miley POV**

When I herd that I started fighting the blind fold, I had to make sure I wasn't hearing things. That, that voice was really my dad.

When I finally got it off my face, my eyes locked with his. "Daddy?" I said smiling like a major dork. My eyes filled with tears and I ran into him with a huge hug. My dad and I are really close. I tell him everything and he is always there for me. He's exactly what I needed now.

When I finally let go of him I actually took the time to look around. Everything was beautiful, the decorations, the way the sun shone on the lake. It couldn't be more perfect.

"Mitchie?" I asked my dad

"She's a really persuasive girl," My dad chuckled.

"You're too good to me Mitchie," I said as I hugged her.

"It gets better," Mitchie said with a laugh. Then she pointed to what looked like Jackson's old pickup truck. I watched ad four figures emerged form it.

"LILY!" I yelled as we ran to each other and hugged.

"Wow, I feel important," someone else said.

"Dufus!" I said hugging Jackson. Usually we show no affection, but today was different. I actually missed him.

"Care to share the love Miles?" Oliver asked, as I pulled him into a bear hug.

"I missed you Smoken' Oken," I said with a laugh. Lastly, I saw Jake standing there. Awkwardly watching the affectionate greeting going around. He threw me one of his Jake Ryan smiles and stuck out his hand.

"Now, Jakey," I said with a laugh. "You know very well that I'm a hugger," and with that, all awkwardness was gone, and we shared a friendly hug.

"I missed you guys so much," I said finally. Soon enough I went around an introduced everyone. I couldn't help but laugh at how easily Jackson pushed everything a side, and still had his brotherly relationship with Shane and Jason.

I took notice to how, Oliver had his arm around Lily and gave any guy who looked at her the death glare. _Bout time. _I laughed at how many girls were asking Jake for autographs, everything was great, perfect even.

"Mitchie, you are the best friend a girl could ask for," I said pulling her into a hug. "I love you with every ounce of fibre in me," I said with a smile.

"Well prepare to love not only me, but my boyfriend," Mitchie said with a smile.

"Boyfriend?" I asked my mouth ajar.

"He kissed me and I almost died!" Mitchie smiled.

"Shane?" I asked as she nodded. I couldn't't help but squeal. Our happy dance was interrupted by her boyfriend's voice.

"Hello everyone!" He called "Are you enjoying the party?" He asked and after a couple cheers, he smiled. "Be prepared to love it even more. Miles this one goes out to you, and I hope you know that we never stopped thinking about you," And with that the boys went into an acoustic Connect three minus one concert.

_I could walk a million miles and not enjoy it at all,  
__I could see a thousand faces and none would be as beautiful  
__As you.  
__I could come to near and far  
__But my heart would stay,  
__Where you are._

_Only You  
__Make me feel so strong  
__And only you (yeah)  
__Can make me realize that I was wrong  
__Only you (yeah, yeah, yea)  
__Can make it all go away  
__Only you (Oh)  
__Can promise me that tomorrow will be a better day. _

_It was a mistake when I said goodbye to you.  
__Never thought about the pain you'd go through.  
__I was an idiot, if I thought  
__I could make it,  
__Without seeing your face.  
__Or hearing your voice.  
__But I believed that you would be  
__Stronger without me.  
__But now I know, there is no me  
__With out you _

_Only You  
__Make me feel so strong  
__And only you (yeah)  
__Can make me realize that I was wrong  
__Only you (yeah, yeah, yea)  
__Can make it all go away  
__Only you (Oh)  
__Can promise me that tomorrow will be a better day. _

_Days would come and you were just a call away  
__Never had the strength to call.  
__Even though it's still memorised to this day  
__But knowing that I left you  
__Out in the rain.  
__And knowing that it's my fault  
__Your smiles not the same  
__Makes me wish I could forget  
__And makes me regret _

_Only You  
__Make me feel so strong  
__And only you (yeah)  
__Can make me realize that I was wrong  
__Only you (yeah, yeah, yea)  
__Can make it all go away  
__Only you (Oh)  
__Can promise me that tomorrow will be a better day.  
__Only.  
__You. _

The crowd gave a huge applause and the two brothers took their bow. The two brothers. My two brothers. As soon as they got off the stage, I ran up to them, and jumped into a giant bear hug. "If you haven't realized it yet you're so totally forgiven!" I said giving them both brotherly kisses on their cheeks.

"Good," Jason said "Because it kills us to have our Smiley Miley, Frowny Mowny," he said. He's so corny, yet so cute. I thought as I laughed and gave him another kiss.

"Ugh, I'm jealous," Shane said holding his heart.

"I'm sure you would be," I said with sarcasm "Seeing as how Mitchie told me what happened," I said as I laughed at his blush.

"Man, my boys are growing up so fast," I said as I put my arms around them, and pretended to wipe my eyes.

"You have to Miles, you've grown into a really rockin' rollin' losin' controlin' high class,"

"I get it," I said. "Now let's go eat," and with that the boys walked… wait no make that ran to the snack table.

The party was amazing, I couldn't ask for anything more. My best friends Lilly, Oliver and Mitchie, My brothers Jackson, Shane and Jason, My daddy, and my Uncle Brown, and Jake. My ex-boyfriend but still really close friend. I couldn't ask for more right? So why was I asking for him?

**Nate POV **

Wow, just great, peachy even. So I found out the my _brothers, _my own flesh and blood planned a party for my ex-girlfriend/ best friend/sister, yes the one and only Miley Stewart. And that's cool, I don't mind, what I do mind though is the fact that the only people that weren't invited were me Tess, and Caitlyn. Since when were Caitlyn and I put in the same category, as Tess Tyler? Villain of Camp Rock. The worst part, when I went to go and see the party, not stalk the party, but just see how it was going, I saw Miley hugging him, Jake Ryan… The Zombie slayer. You know the whole _Dude, I sleighed you once don't make me slay you again. _I mean how gay! But I'm totally not jealous, even if him and Miley had a "thing" and still remained friends… unlike Miles and me, I mean _Miley_.

Think it's bad so far? Nope it gets worse, way worse. My Brothers sang her the song. What song you ask? Only you, a song that they wrote behind my back without telling me and make a total amendment with Miley, and not telling me. That's great dudes. Just great. I didn't even get to say hi to Robby Ray _we could have shared nachos_. I didn't see Jackson either. But then again I doubt either of them would really want to see me. I really f'ed up the relationship between the Stewarts and The Gray's just become, I was obsessed with fame.

* * *

**A/N Im so Sorry for being M.I.A latley **

**Me and a few friends went to go see "Drag Me To Hell" Some scary Shit! **


	7. Sorry

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Nate POV **_

"_Morning Nate," Shane said humming to himself. Idiot… _

"What's so good about it?" I snapped back.

"Whoa, hold your horses what's the deal?" he asked continue to smile back at himself.

"Umm, I donno think about it. Think about what _you _were doing last night, then think about what _I _was doing,"

"Well," Shane said "I was at the party, and you were, OOH" he said realizing what was bothering me.

"Exactly," I said annoyed

"Listen Nate, it had nothing to do with you, it's just Miles, she needed a break," Shane said awkwardly playing with the collar of his polo.

"A break?" I asked "A break from what me?" I said. I couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt by the thought. What could I have done to make her need a break?

"Well, you, and Caitlyn, and well… Drama," Shane said looking at me apologetically.

"And I bring drama?" I asked.

"Juts a little bit man," Shane said as he smiled lamely. And with that my mood went from being pissed off. To just plain self pity.

"Aw, don't sweat it dude, She just thinks your into Caitlyn, and doesn't want to get in the way of that" Shane said.

"But I don't like Caitlyn," I protested

"Prove it dude, just find a way to prove it" Shane said coming over and patting me on my back.

"When did you get so deep?" I asked him

"Well, after I kissed Mitchie," Shane said with a smile and walked out of the cabin.

" kissed Mitchie?" I mumbled 'Bout time," I laughed putting on my jacket and making my way to the mess hall repeating _Prove it, _over, and over, and over again.

* * *

I sat there pocking my fork at the cheese omelette. Not eating anything. It wasn't that the food was bad, Mitchie's mom is an amazing cook. Its just I'm not hungry, or rather I was hungry, I was hungry until I saw them walk in together. I watched as Miley walked in, linking arms and laughing with _the zombie slayer. _

"Morning," I said as they took seats around our table. I noticed everyone's shocked faces when I spoke. What's the big deal? It's not like the first time I spoke to her this summer, more like the second or third time.

"Morning Nate?" She said but it came out more of a question. "So how's breakfast?" She asked making a lame attempt at conversation.

"Good," I said with the most genuine smile I could muster.

"Really because you haven't touched much of it," She said eyeing my plate

"Chill, mom. I'm just not hungry," I said simply. "Kind of in a hurry," I added

"Hurry for what?" she asked

"Oh well, I wrote this new song, and I kind of want to work on it, you know perfect it a little bit," I said

"Oh, can I hear it?" Caitlyn asked intruding into the conversation.

"It's kind of personal," I said "I don't want anyone to really hear it, except the person I wrote it for," I said letting her know as plainly as I could that it wasn't meant for her.

"Oh, that's cool," She said trying to mask her hurt.

"Well, I'm just gonna go now," I said throwing everyone one last wave. As soon as I was out of everyone view I took out my phone and dialled a number I haven't called in a while.

_Meet me by the lake. _I texted_. _

* * *

"You wanted me to come here?" She asked

I turned to see Miley standing there alone, thankfully. "Umm yea, I kinda wanted to talk to you," I stuttered at every word. Could I be more lame?

"Yea, I got that. But about what?" Way to be stubble Stewart.

"Remember when I said that I wrote a song, for someone?" I asked.

"No Nate I don't, even though it was what three minutes ago?" She countered. Sarcasm, something's never change.

"Kay…Well I wanted to sing it for you," I finally managed.

"But I thought you said that it was for someone….OH," She said sceptically "Kay, Go," and with that I started to play the guitar that lay beside me and sing.

__

Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep.  
If only..  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
But before you go I wanted to say

Yeah!

That I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
If only..  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But you're already on your way.

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone.  
Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways.  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep.  
If only..  
This time is the last time that I will ever beg you to stay.  
But your already on your way.

But your already on your way...

I finished the song and looked at Miley. Her eyes were red, and swollen. It was clear she wanted to cry.

"I'm, I'm sorry Miley, I didn't mean to make you cry," I said apologetic

"No, Nate that, that was so beautiful," She said "I can't believe you wrote that for me," She said shocked.

"Miles, I write things for you all the time, Sorry, When You Look Me In The Eyes, Just Friends," I started but was cut off by her.

"You may have written Just Friends for me but you sang it to _her_," Miley said obviously hurt.

"No Miles, you, her, everyone who thought I was singing to Caitlyn misunderstood what I was saying," I stated. "When I said that I found the inspiration to sing it again, I meant that the girl who inspired me to write this song, was back in my life again. Because I missed her so much, it hurt for me to sing it," I said. I saw Miley's face bright up. "I know your mad at me," I said "I just hope you can forgive me,"

"I already have," she said and before I knew it, our faces were leaning in slowly, inch by inch

* * *

**A/N OMJ will they kiss? **

**So people who saw the vid of JB on larry King live? **

**Larrys like to Joe do you think your girlfriend is more famous then his (NICK"S)  
****ND Joes like  
**** "I dont think anyone is as famous as MILEY CYRUS!!!  
****OMG NILEY :)**

**If you have anything to say about that or any Niley rumous Message/Review nd i promise to message back**


	8. Foshizzle

**Disclaimer... **

**I own nothing :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Caitlyn POV **

As I walked along the lake shore I noticed them, Miley and Nate, my Nate. They were like a milometer apart. Their lips were practically touching, and I couldn't let that happen. "Hey," I said cheerfully making them break apart. I had to fight back a laugh when Miley almost hit her head on the ground, sadly though Nate caught her, and threw her a Natetastic smile.

"Hello, Caitlyn," Miley said exaggerating every syllable. I through Nate a confused look when I saw him laying there giggling.

"Hey umm, Caitlyn," Nate asked still holding back laughter. "Is there any specific reason you came?" He asked

"Oh, umm yea Miley I think your boyfriend is looking for you," I said. I smiled as I saw the shocked look on both of their faces

"Boyfriend?!" They both asked. Only Nate wasn't looking at me.

"What boyfriend?" Nate said giving Miley a stern look.

"I have no clue," Miley said

"You know, Jake Ryan," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jake?" Miley asked me before entering a fit of laughter. "Jake is not my boyfriend," She smiled, and I hated it. "Jake and I dated once, and it didn't work at all, were just good friends now," Miley said, but she wasn't speaking to me. She was speaking to Nate, my Nate.

Nate laughed, and then started strumming on his guitar making Miley blush. "What song is that?" I asked innocently

"It's a special song," Nate said, while Miley sat their continually blushing.

"A very special song," Miley added, as she started humming.

"Super special," Nick added. "Miles why don't you sing it?" Miley smiled at Nick

"Only if you sing it with me," She said. I couldn't believe it. They were totally lovey-dovey, when did this happen.

"I will," Nick smiled.

__

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world,  
Do anything we want  
We can stop for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I'd keep singing this song  
Until the very end  
We'd have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know... we're inseparable

I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I will give it up  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know  
We're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know... we're inseparable

They sang every lyric together, in a perfect harmony. They locked eyes the whole song, not once turning away from each other. Not even for a second. Their eyes were locked with this intensity that made me jealous. The hadn't even realised the crowned of campers that had gathered around the two. Including Shane and Mitchie who were standing directly beside Miley and Nate, while holding hands with one and other. _Since when do Shane and Mitchie hold hands? _

"Haven't herd that one for a while," Shane laughed.

"Yeah, well it feels good to sing it again," Nate smiled.

"You two have to do something for Final Jam," Mitchie smiled "Your voices sound so good together,"

"She's right Miles," Some blonde chick said.

"Think so?" She asked

"Foshizzle," Jason yelled. Causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey Lilly," Miley said addressing the blonde one. "When are you guys leaving?" She asked

"Tonight," Lilly said with a frown. _Cry me a river… _"But were going to be here for the Camp Fire Jam, were leaving right after that," Lily smiled. "So you better sing something tonight Miles, imagine how your dad will feel without you singing tonight," She said playing the guilt card.

"Maybe," Miley smiled. _God she loved the attention. _

"Please Miley," Nate said throwing her a puppy fog pout.

"Maybe," She said sternly, "Now lets get to class!"

"Miles," Mitchie said pulling her aside. "Are you going to sing tonight?"

"Maybe," Miley said.

"Oh please," Mitchie said "You cant lie to me, so what are you going to sing,"

Miley giggled and whispered something to Mitchie. _When did they get so close. _

"Hey Mitchie!" I called. "What's going on between you and Shane?" I asked. "Did he finally ask you out?" I said

"More like finally stick his tongue down her throat," Miley laughed.

"Really?" I asked. While Mitchie just nodded. "And you didn't tell me?" I didn't mean to accuse her but she told Miley and not me?

"Well you've been busy," She said plainly.

"But you told Miley?" I practically yelled

"Well I'm sorry that you've been off obsessing over a certain rock star and Miley has actually been there for me," She yelled.

"Please you hardly know her!' I yelled back.

"I know her better than I know you, who ever you are, your not the same Caitlyn that you were last year. That Caitlyn wouldn't practically through herself at a guy who isn't into her!" Mitchie argued.

"Your one to talk Mitchie, Have you told Miss. Miles about your first year at camp? About your issues? You didn't did you? Well who cares because Mitchie is perfect, Mitchie doesn't make mistakes, and Mitchie's got a great boyfriend and a great voice and everyone loves Mitchie," I rambled on.

"You know what Caitlyn, Miley already knows about Hot Tunes China, and she doesn't judge. And if that's what this is all about, your jealous because I'm dating a rock star, then you need a reality check. Because I don't care how rich or Famous Shane is, I like him for him! And if your jealous of my voice… That's just pathetic everyone has their own talents. Now don't bag on me or me best friend," She said indicating Miley, "Because you jealous!" and with that Miley and Mitchie walked away, arms linked and whispering. In perfect, Camp rock heaven. They were the princesses and I, was nothing but an on looker.

* * *

**A/N OMJ!!!**

**DId you guys see the vid of MILEY guest performing Before the Storm at JB's first concert on their world tour in texas?! AHH and OMJ they way they looked at each other the whole time. AAHH and the end they shared a breif but roamntic huggg eeep! NILEY BABYYYY!!! **

**Dont forget to review love my readers and ill give you each a million dollars! (in huggs) **


	9. What What?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter and yes it is LONG!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Miley POV **

"Beautiful," Brown said as the class finished holding a note for four bars. "A little pitchy, but we will work on that, class dismissed," He said smiling. I made my way to the exit, but not until after Mitchie and I linked arms and walked out.

"La, la, la," Mitchie and I sang in harmony as we walked out of the music class.

"AH, my ears!" a voice yelled from behind us.

"Ugh, Jackson at least we don't sound like drowning walruses," I said when I realized who had spoken.

"Now that's just mean!" Jackson said holding his heart as if it had been broken.

"Lilly's right," Mitchie said laughing. "You guys are better than cable!" she said continuing to laugh. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Why does everyone think that?

"So Mitch," I said ignoring her comment. "Are you singing tonight?" I asked.

"Honestly Miles, do you know me at all," She laughed "Of course I'm singing,"

"Excellent," I chimed "And what are you singing?" I asked

"Something original," She said pronouncing it more like _oh-ree-gin-all. _

"Of course, you wouldn't be Mitchie if you sang something by an artist with a _record deal," _I said both of us shuddering at the last word, then laughing at our own idiocy.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Mitchie said smiling.

"What's wrong with record deals?" Said an offended Nate Gray, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

" Nothing," I said

"Except, that half of them make millions of dollars off songs they didn't write," Mitchie added.

"And dance moves they didn't make," I continued.

"And," Mitchie said again. "Half of them can't even play any instruments," She finished.

Nate looked as if he was considering which of his many questions to ask first. "Ok," He said finally speaking, "First when did you start finishing each others sentences. Second, not all musicians fall under the categories you stated, and third, you guys are weird," He said.

"Well for your first question, we spend waay too much time together," I said

"For the second statement, we know not all of them are like that, mostly the rappers," Mitchie said before I rolled my eyes at her.

"And for the last one," I said.

"We are only weird to those who do not," Mitchie continued.

"Understand and enjoy our uniqueness," I finished for her.

Nate simply rolled his eyes at us, than continued. "Well what are you guys doing now?" He asked.

"Oh," Mitchie said "we are going to work on our songs for tonight," She smiled.

"You decided to sing?" He asked me.

"Umm, yeah I did," God, why am I blushing if all he is doing is asking me a question. "Are you," I asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing a solo thing though, cuz Shane said he doesn't want to _over shine_ others," He said jokingly "and Jason almost never sings as a front man. I don't get why though, he sound just as good as the rest of us," he finished.

"Cool," I said trying to sound, well cool.

"Yeah, cool," He mumbled. Rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yepperss, Cool," I said mostly to myself. When did it get so awkward between us? Oh yea, when we started dating and he ditched me. Then he sang for me and we almost kissed. That's when.

"Well I'll see you tonight," He said.

"Great, cant wait," I smiled "To, to hear you sing," I added rather quickly. He looked at me and blushed, and I could almost feel Mitchie holding back her laughter.

"Well, bye," I said.

"Bye," He said back. Yet none of us were moving.

"Bye," Mitchie said, obviously feeling left out. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"What was that?" she asked me when we were finally out of sight and hearing range.

"What was what?" I asked

"You know what what I'm speaking about!" She whisper-yelled

"No I honestly don't know what what you were speaking about, so what is the what that you were whating me about?" I asked… this was kind of fun.

"Ohmigod… Miles, Nate gray what, that what. The what that you were giving lovey eyes to that what!" She said

"No more whats!" I exclaimed.

"I agree with you there," She laughed. "But honestly, you and Nate, whats going on?"

"Nothing," I said simply "We talked things out, and became friends again,' I said. "Well actually he sang me a song, a new one," I said trying to hide my smile

"Oh, I get it now, so your totally smitten," she laughed. I guess I was caught.

"Pfft a, umm no," I stuttered.

"Right," she said stretching the word. "Lets go work on our music," She laughed. When we finally reached our cabin. Well my cabin, that Mitchie practically lives in now that she is here everyday and leaves half her clothes here. We pulled our guitars and started playing.

Mitchie played me a couple and by a couple I mean like one hundred songs, she than asked me to pick my favourite.

"The last one you played," I said

"Kay," she said "So when do I get to hear the song you wrote?" She asked

"tonight, at camp fire jam," I said with a smile.

"Oh c'mon Miles, I'm your best friend and your gonna make me wait?" she pouted

"Yep," I laughed "I'm thinking of going a little bit more, popish, I'm not really into it that much. But I want to put a kind of, more fun and danceable perspective on relationships,"

"Sounds, great," Mitchie laughed. "if only, I could hear it now," She said, let out a large breathe.

"Chorus ok," I finally said.

"Perfect," She said.

__

Where does the love go'  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever?  
After all the time we spent together?  
I had to know why, I  
had to lose you  
Now you'll just become  
Like everything I'll never find, again  
At the Bottom of the ocean

"Miles," Mitchie said. "That was beautiful, was it about.. Him?" She asked.

"Oh come one Mitch, every time someone write a song it has to be about a guy? Is your song about Shane?" I said avoiding the question.

"Yes," She said simply "Now tell me is it about him?"

"Yeah," I finally gave up, "I wrote it when he left me, and now I finally am ready to sing it," I said

"I'm so proud of you Miles, you're a strong girl," She said. "And really talented," She said.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Now lets get dressed, you have a boyfriend to impress," I laughed.

"I already do," She smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. Especially because its true.

* * *

When were finished getting dressed, and were finally ready to go it was already time to start the Jam. Mitchie and I made our way to the out door stage, and put our names on the sign up sheets.

"Kay, so Tess is first, then me, She observed. I listened and she continued. "Nate is after me, and then your last," Mitchie said to me as she stared at the time listings.

"Great so I have to close the show," I groaned. That meant I was expected to be great.

"No worries Miles, you'll be great,"

"I hope so," I said lamely.

"Come, on," She said pulling me to take a seat, "Tess is first so this should be a good laugh," She laughed.

"She still goes here? I thought she left," I said. We both then looked at each other and laughed.

Tess then got up on stage and started singing.

__

(When you wish x10)  
When you wish upon a star  
makes no diffrence who you are  
anything your heart desires  
will come to you

(when you wish x3)  
If your heart is in your dream  
No request is to extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

(when you wish x2)  
Fate is kind  
Shimerings to lose your love  
The sweet  
fulfillment of  
your secret longing

like a bolt out of the blue  
fate steps in and see's you through  
when you wish upon a star  
your dreams come true

(when you wish x3)  
Your dreams come true  
when you wish upon a star  
when you wish, your dreams come true

fate is kind  
shimerings to lose your love  
the sweet  
the fulfillment of the secret longings

When you wish upon a star  
makes no deffrence who you are  
anything your heart disires  
will come to you

and when you wish upon a star  
your dreams  
come  
true

when you wish upon a star (x2)

From what I've herd from Mitchie, Tess had apparently improved. She had ditched the weird, and self-centered pop music that she had normally sang, and went for a more interesting song choice. A classic.

"Good luck," I whispered to Mitchie as she got up and made her way to the stage.

"Thanks," she mouthed grabbing her acoustic guitar and started singing.

__

Before i fall too fast  
kiss me quick  
but make it last  
so i can see how badly this will hurt me  
when you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
but dont let go  
but tonight i could fall to sleep to this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotising  
you got me laughing while i sing  
you got me similing in my sleep  
I can say this im unravling  
and your love is where im falling  
so please dont catch me

sing this high  
dont settle down  
like a child running scared from a clown  
Im terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when i look at you

now fly away  
So i can breath  
even though your far from sufficating me  
But i cant get my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But your so hypnotising  
you've got me laughing while i sing  
you've got me smiling in my sleep  
and i can say this im unravling  
Your love is where im falling  
so please dont catch me

Now you see  
Why im scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
so here i go  
its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But You're so hypnotising  
you've got me laghing while i sing  
you've get me smiling in my sleep  
and i can say this im unravling  
and Your love is where im falling  
so please dont catch me

And when im out??? please dont break me  
im giving up  
so just catch me

She Sounded angelic, and I honestly had tears in my eyes. The whole crowd was silent when she preformed. Simply mesmerised. She was beyond talented, how she went this long without being discovered I do not know. When the shock finally wore off, the crowd erupted into cheers, I'd hate to have to follow that.

Soon Mitchie had made her way back to me, and Nate had found himself on the stage.

"I'd like to dedicate this song, to my very first, and very best friend," He said. I knew right then that I was already blushing like mad, and it only got worse when Mitchie gave me a playful nudge.

"ahhem," He said clearing his throat then beginning.

__

If time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gotta fly with me now

Now the past  
Can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly  
With me

"Great," I thought. Now I have to follow both Mitchie and Nate's amazing performances, while hiding the fact that my heart is beating a million times faster than it should, and I'm blushing crimson.

I Finally made my way to the stage in the most ungrateful way possible, and awkwardly stumbled on the seat, guitar in my hand.

"Ok," I said awkwardly into the mic. "I'm going to sing a song that a wrote I while ago, but I'd never really had the strength to perform it, So umm, here I go," I said. As I started playing my guitar.

__

It's been in the past for awhile  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy?  
Still miss you baby

I herd the whispers as soon as I started playing, but I had no clue what anyone was saying. I knew this was a bad idea. But I wasn't going to stop.

__

It was real, It was right  
But I burned to hot to survive  
All that's left is  
all these ashes

The whispers started getting louder, and I had to hold back tears. They hated it.

__

Where does the love go'  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever?  
After all the time we spent together?  
I had to know why, I  
had to lose you  
Now you'll just become  
Like everything I'll never find, again  
At the Bottom of the ocean

Pretty soon it changed from whispers to cheering… they actually like it. Wow.

__

Dododo dodododo  
dododo dododo  
dododo dododo

In a dream you appear  
for awhile you were here  
So I keep sleeping  
just to keep you with me

I draw a map,connect the dots  
with all the memories that i got  
what I'm missing  
I'll keep reliving

Where does the love go'  
I don't know  
When it's all said and done  
How could I be losing you forever?  
After all the time we spent together?  
I had to know why, I  
had to lose you  
Now you'll just become  
Like everything I'll never find, again  
At the Bottom of the ocean

This is it  
let go  
Breathe

You don't have to love me for me  
oh baby ever understand  
Just know I love the time that we both had  
and I don't ever wanna se you sad  
be happy  
I don't wanna hold you  
if you don't wanna tell me you love me babe  
just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for both of us to say  
be happy

Dododo dodododo  
be happy

Be happy

I finally finished the song, and soon I was swarmed. I could feel Mitchies proud smile, and All Gray brothers (including Nate this time EEP. Not that care or anything) had pulled me into a tight beare hug. And I saw my brother and My dad's smiles. Even Jackson liked it.

"Miley," I herd, and when I was finally able to break away from Connect three I saw Jake standing there. "I get it," He said

"Get what?" I asked completely confused.

"The song," He said"I get what your were trying to say. That your still inlove with someone, who you think has moved on, or left you," He stated

"Umm, yea that's it," I said awkwardly what was his point?

"Well I want you to know, that your wrong," What is he talking about. "I haven't moved on, I still love you," Oh shit…

"No, no Jake you misunderstood," I started saying, but was cut off with Jakes lips meeting mine. In front of everyone, in front of my dad, my brother, Connect Three. In front of Nate. He kissed me.

* * *

**A/N Like it?  
Then review! BTW who ever can give me the name of each of the songs that I put in this chap, and the CD they are on get to be a character in my next story!**

**BTW did everyone hear about perez and BLack eyed Pea's? Im from canada so its big news becaouse it happened here. What side are you on and why? I'm team Perez mostly because I dont believe violence is EVER the answer no matter hoe mad you are. **

**And i hope everyone is having a good summer! **


	10. Us at 7:05

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Nate POV**

I stared, at Miley and Jakes kiss, well I stared for about a millisecond and then I turned on my heal and got out of there as quickly as possible. As soon as Jakes lips met Mileys I felt like I was going to throw up, I didn't bother to stay, or to watch what would happen next. I couldn't bare it. I'm not over Miley, I will never be over Miley. She was my first love. My only love. But, I can try to move on. I will move on.

**Miley POV **

I tore my lips apart from his. I did a quick look, Nate left. Well I cant say I'm shocked…. I stared at everyone's shocked expressions, and I froze for a minute. Finally I regained composure. "Umm, Jake," I stuttered can we talk in private.

"Yeah sure," He said awkwardly, possibly regretting his decision. Too bad that didn't happen before.

When we were finally away from everyone's gazes. I took a deep breath and started "Jake what was that?" I almost yelled.

"I told you Miley, I really like you and I thought that's what you wanted,'' He said.

"No, Jake it wasn't," I said but regretted it as soon as his face fell. "What I mean was," I started "I wrote that song a long time ago," Trying to get that point across "And," I started.

"And you don't feel that way about me anymore," ugh this boy cant take a hint can he?

"No, Jake that's not it," I said. "I wrote that about a different relationship, not you and me, it was before us," I said hoping he would finally get it.

"Oh," He said obviously embarrassed. "I just really wanted to be us, again," He said lamely.

"Aw, Jake," I said leaning out an reaching for his arm.

"Do you think, we could try? Possibly?" He asked. He looked so fragile I couldn't say no.

I really had no clue what to say, "Umm, I'll think about it," I said lamely

"Kay but Miley," He said "I'm leaving in an hour, do you think before then?"

"Umm yea totally," I said. Before walking off in a daze .

__

_7:05__  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (woahwoo)_

**Nate POV **

I'm guessing it is a sign. As I made my pact to move on, Caitlyn walked into my cabin. If Miley was giving up on what could have been _us_, I was going to move on.

"Hey Nate," she said walking in and sitting on the edge of my bed

"Hey," I said

"Some stunt Jake pulled eh," She said looking at me intently

"Yep, it was," I couldn't help but feel my blood boiling why was she bringing this up? Reminding me of my heart break.

"Does it bother you?" She asked me. No, I was the happiest in the world when I saw that… Honestly.

"Nope, Why would it bother me?" I said innocently. Oh come on Nate, It was clear to all of us that you liked her

"Nate, Let's be serious its is so obvious you really liked her, and she kissed Jake right in front of you, I know your hurt," She said

"Well, maybe a little," I said finally giving in

"Nate, I know so many girls who would treat you better than that," She said. "Way better," She whispered coming closer to me. Leaning in slowly but fast enough.

"Know anyone specific?" I asked. I said I would move on. It's do or die.

"Yepp, Someone Right under your nose," She said coming in closer again. Some how I found the strength to not move back, which is what my body was telling me to do.

"A name?" I asked

"Caitlyn," She whispered closing the space between us.

__

The night after you're phone call me and friends were hanging at the mall  
I was not believing what I saw  
(Whoa) holding hands with him and sitting closer then six inches  
Hoping she's not gonna kiss him now

**Miley POV **

"Nate," I said walking into his cabin. Not bothering to knock, I never have before. "There is something I want to talk about!" I called but stopped abruptly when I some him and Caitlyn making out on his bed.

__

How can I call you a friend, you stood me up in the end  
I know that it's over

They quickly broke apart. "Miles…Miley," He said.

"Umm nothing sorry I interrupted, just continue what you were doing," I called shutting the door behind me and not bothering to look back.

__

I was fine till

___7:05__  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone I'll move on  
But it only would of taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (woahwoo)_

I walked to the lake shore. I stared at everything, the stars that shone brightly, the moons beautiful reflection in the water, everything. This spot was the most important place to me in the whole Camp, it was where Nate and I shared our first kiss, just after he played inseparable for me.

"it's a special song," I mocked. Special my aunt Dolly.

__

Don't keep telling me that you're sorry now  
But let me tell you how much this hurts me too  
(Yeah ooo)

I've made my decision, and with that I took out my phone and sent Jake a text.

He arrived in minutes, out of breathe and I could tell he was worried.

"Miley," He called "You texted me?," he asked

"umm, yea Jake," I said not looking at him. "I made my decision," I said barley more than a whisper

"and?" He asked

"I'm willing to give us another try," I said lamely.

__

I was fine till

___7:05__  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye (woahwoo)_

"Really?" Jake asked me surprised

"Really," I said with a false smile.

__

I was fine till

___7:05__  
Till she walked out the door and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (goodbye) Goodbye (woahwoo)_

"That, That's great Miles," he smiled. Miles. That's what Nate called me. Miles.

"Yeah, I know," I said still not looking at him.

"You, you don't know how much I love you," He said

"That's so sweet, Jake," I said and with that he pulled me into a deep kiss. And I didn't bother removing myself. Nate was kissing Caitlyn, and I was kissing Jake, everything is fine.

__

It only would of taken two seconds to say  
(Good bye goodbye) Good bye (good bye) Good Bye (woo)  
Goodbye

As he continued to kiss me, I felt tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**A/Nok theres a couple things i would like to adress.**

**1.) Ok guys i know that about four people are reading this story, becasue only abour four people review my chapters, and those are on good days. So i was wondering if anyone who is reading this story could review even if its something you've said before, or if it's just Update soon or your story sucks, anything please. **

**2.) Since i'm a new authour i have no clue really what the NJK awards are, so can someone one explain what they are and what NJK stands for. Please. and Thank you!**

**3.) Congrats to Miss. ****NileyroxmysoxNelenagagsbybags ****for getting the songs right, we proves you care about my stories, and you acctually read my Authour Notes ILY in case you didnt know!**

**4.) Lastly I have come up with two full lenth story idea's but I dont know which one to add first so, soon I'm going to put up a the trailers most likely in one of my oneshots most likey in Perfection (if you havet read it Check it out!) Then i will let you guys vote on it kay! **


	11. Burnin Up Is A Connect Three Song

**Discalimer I Own nothing except the Plot, **

* * *

Chapter 11

_I walked along the coast of the lake until I came across Nate, exactly where he told me he would be. I noticed how his face lit up when he saw me. I felt my stomach flip. In the most pleasant way. It was like this every time I'd come across Nate. He was so, special to me. My best friend, the love of my life. _

"_Hey Smiley," He said to me. _

"_Hey Nate," I said trying to hold back my blush and failing miserably. _

"_Hey," He said again staring at me, like really staring at me. Taking in my appearance completely. And then he smiled. "I wrote you a song," He finally said. _

"_Woah, really?" I asked _

"_Yeah, do you want to hear it?" He asked in the most Nate-ish way possible. _

"_Of course," I smiled. And so he started. _

__

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We could change the world  
Do anything we want  
We could stop for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I?ll be there to hold you through the night  
We?ll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You?re still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know were inseparable

We could run forever  
If you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I'd keep singing this song  
Until the very end  
And we'd have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I?ll be there to hold you through the night  
We?ll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You?re still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know were inseparable

I will give it all  
Never let you fall  
But you know we're inseparable  
I would give it up  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know  
We're inseparable

_By the time he was finished I was deep in tears. "You don't like it?" I asked. _

"_No, no I don't like it," I said and held in my laughter as his face fell. _

"_Nate," I said lifting his face to meet mine. "I love it," I smiled. "It is the most beautiful thing in the world," In honesty it was better than that. It made me feel so special. Like I was the most important thing to him. _

"_That's, that's great," he said "Because I love yo, I love that you love it," He said to me. Soon we were both leaning. Finally Nate took the initiative, and closed the gap between us. I felt his lips brush softly against mine. His hand softly griping my face. When we finally needed air, he let go of me, but we stayed only inches apart his hand still on my face. "Miley," He said softly. "I know its soon, but honestly, I think I love you," He said simply than giving me a quick peck on my lips._

"_That's wonderful Nate," I said. "Because I think I love you too," And with that. The two of us stayed in each others arms under the bright moon, and glowing stars. We stayed for what seemed like forever. And I felt like things could never go wrong. _

**Mitchie POV **

"Miley, Oh my god Miley what are you doing out here," I yelled as I saw here petite figure laying out on the lake shore, the rising sun shinning against her soft, and soundlessly sleeping face,

"Mitchie?" She said in a weak and tired voice.

"Sweetie, what happened?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh Mitchie," she said tears falling from her eyes. "Its never going to be the same again," She cried.

"Miley, Miley sweetie stop crying and tell me what's wrong," I said.

"Ok well, yesterday, when Jake kissed me, e thought it was because I wrote that song for him,"

"But you wrote it for Nate?" I asked

"Exactly, but he thought I wanted to get back together with him, so he did the must Jake thing possible and kissed me in front of everyone," She said.

"Ok I remember that, then what happened?" I asked.

"Well then, I set him straight, told him about the song and what it really means," She said.

"Did you say it was for Nate specifically?" I asked.

"No I just said a past relationship," She said

"Ok continue,"

"But then, Jake went on and said he still loved me, and he wanted to get back with me," She said sadly. "But truthfully, I was, am.. Was still in love with Nate, and I thought we might get back together because we almost kissed the other day," As Miley said this more tears fell from her face. "But when I got to Nate's cabin, he was there making out with Caitlyn on his bed," She said soon unable t make coherent sentences.

"Oh Miley," I said sadly. "But how did you end up sleeping here all night?"

"Well when I saw that, I decided I might as well date Jake, since he actually finds me appealing for some strange reason," She said the last part as a whisper.

"Miley, Listen to me carefully, your gorgeous, and so talented, and if Nate doesn't see that's he is missing out on a great thing don't worry, don't discourage yourself," I said then signalling for her to continue.

"So then, I messaged Jake to meat me here, and he did, I got back with him and we kissed," She said sadly. Obviously regretting everything. "But then he had to go, caouse they were leaving, back to Malibu," She said

"Then, I started thinking back to when me and Nate were together, well the night we got together, it was right here on this lake shore. Then I fell asleep, it was just, this place holds the best memorise here for me, It made me feel really great, and important. Back then he made me feel, beautiful," With that her tears started to fall harder and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Miles," I said feeling her head.

"Your burning up," I said

"Burning up, that's a Connect Three song," She said Dazed.

"Miles, Miley are you okay?" I then really looked at her. Her skin was pale, her eyes red and swollen mostly do to the crying. She'd been out all night. She's probably so sick right now.

I quickly called Shane's cell, and made him carry Miley to the infirmary. He softly lay her on the bed. I knew it was killing Shane not to cry. His younger "sister" one of his best friends was laying here almost unconscious.

"She looks so weak," He whispered to me. "So breakable," He said

"Broken Shane," I said tears streaming down my face. "She's broken, Nate broke her," I said not wanting to look away from Mileys figure.

"Nate," Shane growled and walked out of the infirmary his hands curled into a fist and his teeth clenched.

* * *

**A/N Kay there is chapter eleven Hope you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Im Begging you**


	12. Fix Her Bastard

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12 **

**Shane POV **

I am a peaceful type of person. I don't believe in violence and would never result to that, but in circumstances like so, can you blame for wanting to kill Nate? Yes Nate. Nate Gray my little brother. I know, how horrible am I. I want to kill my brother. Maybe you wouldn't be so opposed to it if you saw Miley laying there. Her face pale, eyes shut tight. Mitchie is right Nate broke her. And if he doesn't do something about it, I'll break him. Every single bone in his body.

"You," I growled as I walked in to my cabin, seeing Nate laying next to Caitlyn. Nate caught a look at my angered face and jumped up.

"What?" He asked concerned. I then drew my attention away from him and turned to Caitlyn.

"Get out," I said to her. I could tell she was scared and frankly I didn't give a shit.

She looked from me to Nate, her eyes bouncing like mad.

"No," Nate said. "She can stay if she wants to," I stared at him for a moment, then laughed. Since when did Nate give a shit about Caitlyn?

"Get out, now," I said to her once again. She knew better then to question my authority and quickly left.

"What the hell was that?" Nate asked pissed off.

"Umm, I don't know," I said sarcastically. "But, let's not be concerned of what I know, let's think about what you know. Did you know that while you were here making out with your girlfriend, Miley," I paused at her name. "you do remember her right? Your best friend. No make that our best friend the whole families best friend. She also happened to be your first girlfriend. Some would go as far as saying your first love," I said.

"What's your point?" He asked. Touchy subject obviously.

"My point is, Miley is in infirmary," I said. I waited to see how his emotions would change. It did. His face quickly changed into a worried expression but he than masked it.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked putting on his I-don't-give-a-crap face.

"Well Mitchie didn't tell me the whole story, what she did tell me is that she spent all night at the lake shore, without even a blanket because it reminded her of the good times," I said.

"The good times?" He asked.

"Yeah, The Niley times. The times when Nate would go to the end of the world and back again for Miley, Those good times," I said. "Also," I continued "Mitchie said something about, a song, a kiss and a few I love you's," I knew I was pushing it now. Now Nate knew exactly what Miley wad thinking about, and he knew it was his fault.

I grabbed his coat and threw it at him. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Infirmary," I said. I waited until he got up and put the jacket on. Then I left, sprinted back to the infirmary, Nate knew the way he could make it on his own. But now I needed to be where they needed me.

**Nate POV **

Shane ran quickly ahead, and I trailed slowly after him. And when I mean slowly I mean I was barley moving. I just had so much on my mind. Miley. I cant believe she would do that, stay out all night by the lake it would get so cold. She must be so sick. And it was my fault. The thing that's bothering me is, why. Why did she stay and think of me all night, think of the _Niley _days, as Shane put it. When she just got back with her zombie slaying boyfriend… It makes no sense.

I then thought back to yesterday. Miley barging into my cabin while I was with Caitlyn, I didn't get to see her expression because as soon as she got in she left. My thoughts continue to trail until I got I to infirmary.

It was then that I noticed how out of place I was. There Miley was surrounded by her family, not her blood family, but the people who cared most about her. Her head was laid on Mitchie's lap while Mitchie stroked her hair. Jason was on the top edge of her bed, holding her hand close to his face, as if holding it for dear life. Shane was sitting on the seat directly beside Mileys bed, keeping almost no space between him and Miley, as if protecting her. Then, lastly was what I didn't expect. On the edge of Mileys bed, sitting directly on the edge almost falling off, with eyes blood red from tears, was Uncle Brown.

The worst part, was not only were they her family, but they were mine to. Except right now they didn't seem like it. Each and everyone looked up at me with nothing short of hatred in their eyes. I'd already got an earful from Shane, But Jason, looked beyond made. He was disgusted. He wouldn't even look at me,Uncle Brown on other hand just simply saw me, shock his head, and walked out of the infirmary. But what I least expected was Mitchie

"You bastard," She spat at me. "How do you feel now huh?" she said tears streaming down her face. "Yay! Nate got Caitlyn and broke Miley while he was at it," Her voice increasing with every word. "Honestly, how stupid can you get? It was obvious she loved you! And you fucking played with her emotions, and look were it landed her," She said, truly pissed at me.

"If she cared so damn much about me why was she kissing the zombie slayer?" I yelled back. Finally getting that off my chest.

"You idiot," She yelled at me. "You fucking idiot," She said again. "He kissed her damn it, and she ended it in seconds, no milliseconds. He then went on and said he loved her and he wanted to get back with her, and you know what she did then Nate?" She asked. "Do you?" She yelled at me as I merely shock my head no.

"She went to you, the love of her life, she went to you and she wanted to see what you would think, but no, Fucking Nate Gray breaker of hearts was already making out with the next thing that came across him," She said. I'm guessing any friendship me and Mitchie had is over now.

She then laid Miley's head softly on the bed and got up. She came about an inch away from my face and then whispered.

"You broke her, so now you fix her," And just before she was about to walk out, she slapped me, hard across the face leaving my cheek to sting. Soon Jason and Shane got up and left me. Both not even bothering to look at me.

* * *

**A/N Ok people! i have a few things to say!**

**First! Has anyone notcied that Demi& Miley have gotten really close? And i mean SO close? Like all of Mileys Tweets are "I miss DDlovato" or "I love Demi" and that Demi and Sel arent hanging much anymore? I donno maybe its just me...**

**Second! did you guys see PPP? (princess protection program) I LOVED IT! It was soooo cute and OMJ i almost cried in like every scene! I also love that for once in a Disney movie, the main characters stayed single! When Danny came to Carter and she told him she wasnt interested I was like cheering GIRL POWER! But I've got to know! what do you guys think Ed/Rosie or Ed/Carter? And if you have any other pairings you really liked lemme know, **

**Thrid! , Check out Perfection for the Trailers of my new stories. Then Vote, you can vote by either a review OR the poll at my page, PLEASE NOT BOTH! Alright thank you LOVE YOU ( i really do) and **

**Fourth! Ok im a little bit worried because the Hits my story has been getting has dropped dramatically my first chapter had 482 while Chapter 10 only got 87 sooooo please people dont stop reading this story! **

**Lastly! I've never done this before but i will now I would like atleast ten reviews before i upload my next chapter mostly because i have writers block! **


	13. All I Did Was Listen

**Chapter 13 **

**Nate POV **

I took a seat next to her bed, I watched as her chest was lifted and shrunk back with every breath. She was beautiful, simply beautiful. The type of beauty that would cause you to stop and look. Not your every day blonde hair, blue eyes and stick figure the media tried to push through. She was Miley beautiful, her long brown locks, amazing blue eyes with green trim. She was tall, for a girl her age she was tall but not to tall for me. The perfect height. She was perfect, perfect for me. I could never, never imagine her with anyone else. Truthfully I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else and that's with hurt the most. When I saw her kissing the zombie slayer. It made me realise that I had pushed her away. That no longer was my dream of being with Miley forever possible. Its wasn't possible because I messed up, I messed up by loosing contact with her, I messed up because I ignored her when she first arrived, I messed up because I played with her emotions. And I messed up when I thought Caitlyn could replace Miley, no one can ever replace Miley in my eyes, my whole heart belongs to her. It wouldn't be fair to say I love her more then everything, my love for her and my family is different. And I cant say I love her more then my music. That's because honestly I would have no music if it weren't for my Mi, all of connect three's songs have been basically inspired by her, except for the rare ones when Shane or Jason has a bad break up, or get a new girlfriend who they believe could be "the one". Miley is my music. She is my song. The song that is played on repeat over and over. The song I cant get out of my head. But I know that no matter what happens Miley will be my one and only, for ever will I love her. Eve when I left her, I was still in love with her.

_She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed and more  
She walked out my door  
Then she went away  
Left my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues woo!_

I sang to myself. The song had captured my emotion s really well at that point, as I look back, and I realised that she had much more of a right to sing it then I had.

____

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you

I couldn't stop the heart ache this was causing me, but I continued to sing it. If I thought this hurt all I had to do was look up at Miley and realise real pain. So I continued to sing, even when it got to the part that hurt the most to sing.

**Miley POV **

I hear an angel, I must be in heaven. Dead, that makes me. I'm hear dead, and Caitlyn is back at camp replacing me in the love of my life's heart. The voice was getting louder. I must be closer. Closer to the end.

__

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you

Still in love with you? So Connect three is popular in heaven also. No one can get enough of this boys can they. I tried telling myself that it was the end, and I was done. But as I my eyes started to part slightly and I saw my angel, sitting there sinning acapella. I quickly shut my eyes. I didn't want him to know I was awake, because that would result in me having to speak with him, and that I truly didn't want to do.

__

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
Still in love with you

I hated hearing this part. It was the part that held the most emotion in it. He thinks it hurts to see me with someone else? How the fuck does he think I felt when I walked in on him making out with Caitlyn? And all those pictures of him and Selena Russo on the internet. Does he remember that girl, the one he was rumoured to be dating before we even officially broke up.

And yeah, I'm not listening to you Nate. Right. I'm listening to you loud and clear. I hear you. And how badly I wish you could have herd me. Herd me calling out your name at my weakest point over the past three years, and yet you never answered. And for some stupid reason, I still tried. Did you hear me when I called you on your fifteenth birthday last September? Did you hear my heart break when Frankie picked up and told me that you already had left and went to your party? Did you hear my heart break when Frankie told me that you and Russo had left early? Frankie did. And I herd him, when he told me that she was the type of girl who went to a pool and tanned because she didn't want to wet her hair. I was listening to Frankie when he told me your mom used to ask we you never invited me over any more and you said "You were too busy" I herd it all. And Frankie herd the pain in my voice and he could hear my tears. And I her him when he said "No worries Miley, I like you WAY more anyways," I herd it Nate. But you were the one that wasn't listening.

__

I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
Oh, what's the point  
You're not listening anyway

And for some retarded reason. After all the heart break. I'm still in love with you.

**Nate POV **

____

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with

I sang until the song was done and it killed me. "Miley," I whispered her name so softly, even if she was awake she wouldn't be able to hear me. But I still spoke. "I love you Miley, and I know I'm a fucking idiot, and Mitchie was right, I'm a bastard and she had every right to slap me," I said remembering the pain. "I just want you to know, that don't ever think that anyone could replace you. You are my everything, my only thing. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I'm sorry I messed it up for us. I just want you to be happy. Because I know that with out you I wont be,"

I got up, and kissed her cheek softly. Whishing that I could kiss her for real, and prove that I loved her.

**Miley POV**

"Miley," he whispered. It was so soft that I thought I was hearing things. "I love you Miley, and I know I'm a fucking idiot, and Mitchie was right, I'm a bastard and she had every right to slap me," He said. Mitchie slapped him? I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh, or run up to him and kiss him, and make him feel better. "I just want you to know, that don't ever think that anyone could replace you. You are my everything, my only thing. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I'm sorry I messed it up for us. I just want you to be happy. Because I know that with out you I wont be," Oh god he really know how to swoon a girl. I felt the tears in my eyes and I had to stop them before he noticed I was awake.

Then he did what I least expected. He kissed my cheek. I wanted so badly to turn my head. And feel his lips against mine for the first time in three years_. I remember when we kissed / I still feel it on my lips. _I thought to myself, and then wrote it down when Nate had walked out. I ached for my guitar to continue this song. But until then I scribbled and scratched out lyrics until I had my chorus.

* * *

**A/N OK hope you guys like this Chapter! AANNDD WHO HERD THE MOST AMAZING NEWS IN THE WORLD?!?!?!**

**Yeeppp Danielle and Kevin are getting married! It sucks becuase that gives me one less chance with a Jobro but OMJ its is about time! **


	14. Miley Has A Breakdown! So Say Goodbye

**Chapter 14 **

**Miley POV **

The nurse had insisted that I stayed in the infirmary over night. I had sworn I was better and that I would be fine, but she wouldn't budge. She had promised however that is I had someone to stay with in my cabin, and look over me when I was feeling ill, then and only then would she allow it.

"Mitchie!" I piped in. The nurse gave me a confused look so I continued "Mitchie shares a cabin with me, so she will look after me!" She looked at me sceptically but allowed it. I knew it was a stretch of the truth because Mitchie and I don't actually share a cabin, but rather she comes and stays when she has enough of Caitlyn.

"Alright," The nurse finally agreed. Then I grabbed my cell.

_Pick me up first thing tomo morn. I want out of here xox Miles _

And then I drifted off into sleep.

***

"Smiley!!" Someone yelled walking into the infirmary causing me to jump up abruptly from the hospital bed.

"Jason!" I yelled. I ran towards a hug and he lifted me up and spun me around. "Ahh!" I yelled while laughing

"Excuse me but Miss Stewart is not fully healed so I would like it if you were more gentle with her," The nurse said in a shrill voice.

"Sorry," Jason mumbled turning his face from the nurse and throwing me a _whats-up-with-this-chick _look.

"Where is everyone?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Shmitichie's on the way but they started making out half way here so they may take a while," Jason said making a grossed out face.

"Shmitchie?" I asked

"Yes," He said simply. "I enjoy using couple names, Shmitchie, Niley," my face fell as he said that. "But I guess now its Jiley," He added as an after thought. "But I don't like how that one sounds," he added. "Sounds like some sort of jig or something," I don't like the sound of it either Jason. I really don't.

" There they are," I pointed to Shane and Mitchie who were walking slowly towards the infirmary, their fingers enlaced. Every know and the Shane would steal a kiss from Mitchie, or lock eyes with her. "Their so cute!" I laughed.

"They are?" Jason asked. "I considered them gross, but what ever," He said.

"Oh my goodness I can't take it any more I need breakfast," I yelled "Let's go," I commanded grabbing on to his shirt and dragging him out of the infirmary.

"Whoa, Miles what's the rush?" Shane asked

"The rush is I want eat in this decade," I said running to the mess hall. Soon we all started running and it became a race to breakfast,.

"I win!" I yelled gasping for air as I entered the mess hall.

"Second!" Shane yelled

"Third!" Mitchie hollered

"Last," Jason said disappointed

"Cmon we came here for food," I said walking to our usual table. "Sup Nate hey Caitlyn," I said not looking at them

"Hey miles," Nate said looking up at me, maybe it was just wishful thinking but I swore I was his eyes sparkle as he mentioned my name.

"What you working on?" Shane asked

"Oh new song," Nate said scribbling on a piece of paper. Funny how I never noticed it before.

"Finished?" Shane asked.

"Yep, those parts are yours," Nate said handing Shane the paper and indicating his parts.

**__**

You warned me that  
That you were gonna leave  
Never thought  
You would really go

_I was blind  
But baby, now I see  
Broke your heart  
But now I know_

"Dude what are you doing?" Nate asked.

"I'm testing the song with our prime target audience," he said laughing. "Now don't interrupt me.

**__**

That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you

"Your turn," Shane said.

__

I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love

I felt eyes on me as Nate sang. Not just his, the whole tables. Shane, Mitchie, Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn.

Nates eyes looked at mine, and pierced my eyes. The song was beautiful, so was he.

**Looking at the letter that you left  
**_(The letter that you left  
Will I ever get you back?)_  
**_Wonderin' if I'll ever get you back  
_  
_Dreamin' about when I'll see you next_  
**_(When will I see you next  
Will I ever get you back?)_  
**_Knowing that I never will forget_  
**_(I won't forget, I won't forget)_

**_That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you_  
**  
_I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love_

_Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cuz I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you_

_So tell me what we're fighting for  
'Cause you know that the truth means so much more  
'Cause you would if you could  
Don't lie  
(Don't lie)_

_'Cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
But I can't live without you_

_Don't wanna fall asleep  
Don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love_

_I'm begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cuz I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you  
Yeah!_

_Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dying without your love_

_I'm begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cuz I'd rather just be alone_

_"_It beautiful," Caitlyn said goo-goo eyes at him.

"Its also a lie," I mumbled

"What?" Nate said obviously offended "How is that a lie?" He spat

C'mon," I said "I'd rather be alone than knowing I cant have you," I mimicked. "That's Cliché, over used, and definitely not true," I said.

"What do you mean definitely not true?" He argued.

"well look at it like this," I said annoyed. "Your saying that you would rather be single than not with this girl,"

"Yes," He said.

"Are you with this girl right now?" I asked. I knew I was pushing this. Putting him on the spot like this.

"Who says he's not?" Caitlyn asked

"Oh please," I said rolling my eyes. "it's a break up song, did you two break up?" I practically yelled at her.

"NO," she said

"So shut up," I said. I knew I was being rude but I was annoyed.

"Ok Nate, just answer this. You have a girlfriend, right?" I asked. I watched as his eyes darted at Caitlyn

"Yes," he whispered.

"And yet you said you would rather be alone," I mocked.

"Yes," Nate said defeated.

"Am I the only one who senses the bull shit?" I asked.

"You know what Miley, stop being such I bitch!" He yelled. At me. Nate had never yelled at me. In all the years of our friendship. Our "Relationship" I always yelled, and he always bared it. Then my tears started run from my eyes like Niagara falls. "You could have just said you didn't like the song," Nate said.

I felt my heart tare when I saw his single tear, "I wrote it for you any way," he said rolling the paper into a ball, and then throwing it in the trash. I watched my mouth drop in awe. I then got up, out of my seat. And ran to my cabin. And locked myself in.

_

* * *

_

"Miles!" I herd Mitchie yell. "Miles you there?" she yelled.

"No!" I yelled. Gosh that was such a Jason movement. In defeat I gave up and opened the door.

"What's this?" she said indicating the sheet music

"Song," I mumbled.

"Nate?"

"Ahh, umm. What. Psshh. No," I laughed Why do I feel like we've had this convo before.

"sing it," she said simply

"Wait!" I said.

"Do you think I was being unfair?" I asked.

"Well, no, but yes," She said simply.

"huh?" I asked.

"The thing is miles," she started. "You were right about the song being untrue. But you were wrong to say those things to him right then and their. Especially in front of his current girl friend,"

"I know, but Mitchie. It felt like he was rubbing it in," I sighed. "It was written proof that Nate can say something else, and mean something completely different," I cried.

"I know Miles, I know," She said hugging me

"Now sing me the song!" She said.

"Ok," I nodded.

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget_

I sang through tears, and all the pain that I was going through. "Its not done," I said. "I ran out of inspiration" I sighed.

"Its beautiful Miley," She said smiling. "You really have a talent, don't forget that,"

"Alright," I said smiling. Just then I noticed my cell phone was blowing up. I hesitated but answered it any way. It was a text.

I'm thinking about you, Hugs&Kisses  
- Jake.

I handed my phone to Mitchie and continued to cry. "I'm a horrible girlfriend!" I yelled. "That's why Nate, left me. I want a good enough girlfriend, and now im not being a good girlfriend to Jake, I'm a horrible person!" I yelled and continued to cry as Mitchie held me.

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N hey hey people! Ok i am mad at ALL OF YOU!_**

**_BECAUSE I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW ON MY LAST CHAPTER! soooo i need atleast ten reviews or i may put this atry on hiatus.. Permanetly _**

**_And aparently "Niley is Dunzo" quoting Perez. Because she twittered something like i love being single. But later she twittered about missing the love of her life how they are layng under different skies... So here is my take. Niley is taking it slow. YES they are speding time together and YES it is obvious to everyone they have chemisrty but NO they arent OFFICIALY together and they are using this to confuse crazee Niley stalkers like us. They like each other if not LOVE EACH OTHER but arent officaially together. _**


	15. A Song Writing Frenzy!

**Diclaimer: I own Nothing except the plot line :) **

**

* * *

****Chapter 15 **

**Shane POV**

I sat on my bed waiting for Mitchie. She had just been with Miley, and apparently, Miles wasn't doing so great. I allowed my hands to simultaneously strum on the guitar I was holding. I looked up to see Mitchie staring at me intently, and a realized the song I had been playing. I felt my cheeks burning as I stopped.

"Don't," She said. "I love that song," She smiled. And I felt my stomach churn in the most pleasant way possible.

"Only if you play with me," I challenged. She simply nodded her head and grab a guitar that lay by Nate's bunk. "Will you sing too?" I asked.

"Of course," She smiled. And I felt my stomach flutter. I started the intro, and then sang.

(_Shane/_**Mitchie/_Both!)_**

__

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

I smiled as I continued singing and I realized how much I truly cared for Mitchie. She took a deep breathe during the guitar hook, and started.

****

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

She sang, her voice memorising.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
__I need to find you  
__I gotta find you_

I sang to her.

**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
****I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

She sang back.

**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be**

The more she sang, the more was captivated with her beauty.

_Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah_

I sang staring straight at her, never breaking the contact and playing the whole song by memory.

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

We sang together, perfect harmony dripping with every lyric we sang.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
****You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find youI gotta find you**

She sang it so perfectly I could feel my tears prickling.

**Yeah, yeah... **

She finished.

_Now I've found you._

I sang changing the last lyrics.

"Oh, Shane," She said smiling at me. "Your too much," She laughed.

"And your just enough," I said. "I mean, like the perfect amount," I said when I saw her annoyed face.

"That's a good boy," Mitchie laughed leaning into me. Soon, I closed the gap with my lips.

"Every single time!" A grossed out Jason yelled out!

"Ugh, over my favourite guitar!" Nate cried out.

"Shut up," I mumbled. Mitchie simply rolled her eyes at them.

"Why don't you just get a room?" Jason accused.

"Well we had one, until you two barged in," Mitchie argued.

"Umm guys?" I called.

"Yes?" The choursed back.

"Can you shut up for a minute I think someone's knocking at the door," I said walking to the door.

I opened the door "AH!" I yelled.

"What," An annoyed Miley yelled back.

"Sorry you just look deranged," I said simply. And it was true, her hair was a mess, her eye make-up smudged, her clothes we all wrinkled and she had "Lucky Lu-Lu" Dangling from under her armpits.

"Well," Miley said walking in the room, about to take a seat on a bed, but realizing just who's bed it was. She moved to sit on Jason's bed. "That is because I just wrote a new song,"

"Another one?" Mitchie cried out, but it was drowned out by Jason laughing hysterically.

"Is that how you always look after writing a song? HORRENDOUS!" He yelled out Miley simply look at and mimicked him

"Seriously Miles," Mitchie asked. "You just wrote a song,"

"Yes," Miley agreed, "But this one is _finished!" _She chipped the last word as if it were the best word on earth.

"Are you planning to start any time soon?" I asked. I watched as Miley's eyes quickly darted at Nate, who unsurprisingly remained silent.

"Ok," She said.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear_

_The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_It's awkward and its silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here_

_The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you _

I noticed now Nate looked like he wanted to through up. And Miley wasn't helping it by staring directly at him the whole time.

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like  
_

I noticed now Nate looked like he wanted to through up. And Miley wasn't helping it by staring directly at him the whole time.

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like_

As she sang this I saw Nate's shoulders perk.

_The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you_

_You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh oh_

She finished the song. And the room remained silent. Soon it was broken by Mitchie's shriek."Oh lord Miles!" She exclaimed. "That song is amazing!

"Miley, you've got to teach me that song," Jason exclaimed grabbing the guitar from Miley, and playing the song by ear.

"I think you've already got it," Miley laughed.

"Miles," I said. "That rocked! And the seven things I hate the most that you do!" I sang.

"Whoa!" Miley laughed. "Watch your pitch!" I grabbed my heart in mock-hurt

"Miley," Nate finally spoke. "It was a good song," I noticed how their eyes looked for a second, and then it was instantly awkward in the room.

"I wrote another one as well," she said matter-of-factly

"Three songs in one day?" Mitchie asked outraged. "That way more then I've ever done,"

"Only two are finished," Miley chimed.

"Ok," Mitchie laughed. "Sing the next one,"

"Well," Miley said. "If you insist," She smiled. "If you absolutely, positively, need to hear the song, if you guys wont be able to go on with your daily lives if you don't hear the,"

"Miley," Jason called.

"Yesh?" She questioned.

"Start the song," He said.

"Oh right, yes," She said. Is it just me or is she stalling? "Ahem" She cleared her throat.

_Ive been in a rut  
Back and forth enough  
Heart like the wheel  
Without you around  
So uncomfortable is how it feels_

_Every time youre near  
Trouble disappears  
Under the ground  
But when you go too far  
Silver clouds will start hanging around_

Nate started awkwardly pulling his collar, as if uncomfortable.

_And I know why  
Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I cant jump the track  
Cant let you go_

_Tied to one  
So I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around_

I couldn't help but start tapping my foot to the beat. it's a fun, and fast song. Even though it hold so much emotion.

_Skippin' down a broken path  
How long can I last  
Please let me know  
Wheres the finish line  
Cause Ive got to find somewhere to go_

_I dont want to hear  
These people interfere  
What do they know  
What I feel inside  
When Im up all night  
Needing you oh_

I looked over and saw Mitchie nodding her head to the beat, and Jason playing air guitar to it. What tards.

_I dont want to hear  
These people interfere  
What do they know  
What I feel inside  
When Im up all night  
Needing you home_

_I dont know why  
Tried to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I cant jump the track  
Cant let you goCause I know youll come around  
Youll come around_

Soon everyone had already joined in dancing around the room. Even Nate was awkwardly rocking back and forth. But, its not his fault he cant dance.

_I'll keep on runnin  
Til we meet in the middle  
I'll push right aside  
And I give just a little  
Theres miles to go  
but we both know  
that we'll make it_

Miley finished the song with a loud laugh. "You guys are so stupid," she said rolling her eyes.

"Is that all the songs you've written?" Mitchie said annoyed. What was her problem with Miley written songs.

"Yes Mitchie," Miley said rolling her eyes.

**Mitchie POV **

"Is that all the songs you've written?" I asked sternly. I knew by know the rest of the people in the cabin thought I was being a bitch. But I know Miley. I know that she writes songs when she's really hurt. Seven things? Means she hates the fact that she loves Nate. Full Circle mean she wants to give Nate another chance. She believes that they'll have another shot. But I don't want her to keep waiting around for him. I want her to open up and realize she cant wait around for Nate forever.

"Yes Mitchie," She said rolling her eyes. She was obviously picking up on what I was hinting at.

"Good," I laughed. "Because I wrote a song for you," I smiled. "Its not about you, but it affects you indirectly, you're the this girl I refer to," I said with a proud smile.

Miley gave me a sceptic look but nodded for me to start.

_I don't know why  
I dont know why  
Im so afraid (so afraid)_

_And i dont know how  
I dont know how  
to fix the pain (fix the pain)_

_We're livin a lie  
livin a lie  
we just need to change (need to change)_

_Cuz we're out of time  
we're out of time  
and its still the same_

I noticed the weird look Miley was giving, as if trying to invade my brain for the rest of the song. Patience is a virtue. I thought.

_You cant stop the world  
but theres so much more that we could do  
You cant stop **this girl**  
From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know  
If its time to go  
and take it slow  
But i can stop the world stop  
If they finally let us be alone  
let us be alone_

I watched as Mileys eyes widened as I sang.

_Hearin the noise  
hearin the noise  
from all of them (from all of them)_

_And im on the edge  
Im on the edge  
of breakin down (of breakin down)_

_Like Bonnie and Clide  
let's ride  
and take this town_

_so keep it alive  
keep it alive  
dont make a sound_

Miley looked as if she wanted to kill me. I was flattered.

_You cant stop the world  
but theres so much more that we could do  
you cant stop **this girl**  
from falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has know  
If its time to go  
and take it slow  
but i can stop the world  
if they finally let us be alone  
let us be alone  
if the world wont take  
That final blow  
I'll turn the other page  
I wont close the book_

_you cant stop the world  
But theres so much more that we could do  
You cant stop __**this girl  
**From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know  
If its time to go  
and take it slow  
But i can stop the world  
If they finally let us be alone  
let us be alone  
let us be alone_

As I finished the song, I looked around. Shane, Jason and Nate clapped while Miley let out a long breath. "Is that about?"

"Yes" I said answering the question before she finished it.

"Bitch" she murmured

"I love you too," She said.

"I'm going to grab lunch, catch you later kay?" She asked.

"I'll come with," A voice called, and my jaw dropped.

"Umm, sure," Miley said awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

"Mitchie," Shane finally said when Miley and Nate walked out. "What's up with that song?" he asked

"It's for Nate," I said proudly.

"Nate?" he said.

"Come one Shane," Jason laughed.

"If Miley is the girl, and the lyrics say you cant stop this girl from falling in love with you who else could it be about?"

"Oh," Shane laughed.

"It's basically about how their perfect for each other, but things aren't working out well, things are standing in their way, right?" Jason asked.

"Exactly!" I laughed giving Jason a high five.

"I've got an idea!" Shane shrieked. Then started rummaging through Nate's stuff. "Perfect!"

"What is it?" I asked staring at a small notebook.

"Nate's song book," He said. "Were going to need it,"

"Why?" Jason asked confused. Finally he was acting like Jason again.

"He's planning on bringing Nate and Miley back together," I said while Shane nodded his head.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" I asked

"Mitch, I know Miles, and I know Nate. They way their acting now isn't them. They need each other like a balloon need air, They aren't right without each other," Shane said.

I wasn't sure if we should bud in, but Shane does know Miley and Nate better than I do. And besides, I know Miley is happier when she's with Nate.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N Ok so i got 16 reviews on my last chapter and I'm sooooo happy, i thought i'd give an extra long chapter! except its not that long just a bunch of songs, keep in mind though CR is a MUSICAL!  
_**

**_Also Ten Reviews for the next chapter! _**


	16. Niley Land With Heartbreak&Evil Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!****Chapter 16 **

* * *

**Miley POV **

I am walking here, completed shocked. More shocked then I have ever been in my life. Nate Grey. My ex-boyfriend, and my ex-best friend is willingly standing right next to me. Walking at a casual pace to the mess hall. Even after all the shit that's happened in the last three weeks. From not speaking, to apologizing, from almost kissing to walking in on him kissing Caitlyn. From him writing a song about me that I totally dissed, and even after I sat there and sang a song about I how much I repeatedly hated him. We were walking together. Our steps in the exact same rhythm.

"Miley," He said breaking the silence.

As soon as he spoke my heart started to flutter. I felt my stomach drop the way it used to and I cursed myself for not getting over him a while ago. I also cursed myself for being awake, that precise moment he admitted to still loving me. "Yes?" I finally breathed out.

"Never mind," He said after a brief thought. This is what annoyed me most about Nate G. He changes his mind so quickly. Its as if he has two separate brains.

"Nate please," I said holding back my breath. I didn't like begging.

He looked at me for a brief moment, then let out a gasp of air. "Ijustwanttoknowifyoumentitifyouhateme," He said.

"Oh, umm about that…what?" I said completely confused.

"I said," he said letting out a large breath. "I wanted to know, if… If umm what you said," He stammered on.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"I wanted to know if you meant it, do you really hate me?" He said. I could feel the hurt in his voice. It was almost as bad as what I had been feeling for the past three years. Almost, not actually there though.

"Nate," I said letting out a breath to rival his longest ones. "The thing is, I, Maybe" I finally stated.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"Nate look," I said stopping and staring at him. I broke my eyes away from him for a moment and saw a bench. "Come," I said practically pulling him there. "Nate," I repeated his name as took a seat.

"I just don't know," I mumbled. "I used to feel like, you were everything to me. I could call you at four am in the morning and you'd be there for," I said ignoring the tears that came with reliving Nate related memories. "But now Nate, It's like I don't even know you anymore,"

"what do you mean you don't know me anymore Miley, you know me better then I know myself," He said.

"I used to Nate," I said. "I used to, but now, now its like you've gone bipolar on me," I said to him. "Your not the same Nate, the Nate that used to sit their by me when I cried, and tell me it didn't matter what anyone else thought," I breathed out. "That Nate would do anything for those he cared about,"

"I still do," He pleaded with me. "I'd do anything for you Miley," I didn't notice until now that he was seated so close to me. His hand laid on my knee. "I'm sorry that I left you, and I'm sorry that I lost contact with you Miley, but I just want my best friend back,"

"Nate," I said. The tears were disagreeing with my plans to stay in my eyes at this point. "I forgave you for that Nate, I'm not mad at you about that. Shane and Jason did the exact same things, and right now, were closer than we used to be," I said

"Just tell me then Miles, tell me what I did, that's building a wall between us," He said his eyes locked with me.

"I cant say," I said. "Because, it makes you happy Nate, what's killing me inside, is making you happy, and that's all I can ask from you. To be happy,"

"But, Miley I'm not happy, and I wont be happy knowing that something I'm doing is hurting you," I felt one tear fall from my eyes, and as if a on queue Nate wiped it. "It's Caitlyn isn't it?" He asked.

Subconsciously I nodded my head. "Nate I don't want you to think I'm jealous or anything, I have a boyfriend," I said unsure if I was reminding him, or myself. "It's just hard for me, to realize I'm not the most important girl to you anymore, like I used to be," I laughed to myself. "Do you remember when you used to say to me, _You'll always me Mi girl,_ I used to think it was the cutest thing, the whole play on words thing you used to do, with Mi, and my," I started rambling. That's usually what happened when I went down Nate-memory-lane.

"Miley," he breathed. "No matter what, whether were dating, not just friends, or not even speaking. There will never, ever be a girl who is more important to me then you are," He said staring at me deep in my eyes. "No girl, not even Caitlyn can cover a fraction of the amount of my heart you cover, don't ever forget that _Mi girl_," I laughed as Nate said that. A genuine laugh that I haven't felt for a while.

"Do you actually mean that though Nate, do you really believe that I'm more important then your current girl friend?" I asked disbelieving this.

"So much more Miley," I looked at him sceptically "I'll break up with her to prove it to you,"

"No!" I exclaimed

"What?" He said confused.

"Does she make you happy Nate?" I asked him intently

"Honestly," He breathed out. "Not nearly as happy as I could be," He said.

"Then Nate," I said trying to hold back my smile. "You shouldn't be with her, its not fair to you, and its not fair to her," I said truthfully

"Miley," He laughed out loud. "What would I do without you?" He questioned

"Become a moody, anti-social pop star," I said.

"Are you speaking from experience?" He said with a raised eyebrow

"Maybe," I said stretching each syllable.

"Apologize," he said.

"Or what?" I countered.

"Do you honestly want to go there Miley,"

"I'd go anywhere with you," I said with a wink.

"Yea?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I said back

"Then come here," he said perching me up on his lap. "Take this," he said tickling me without mercy.

"Ah Nate stop!" I ordered.

"Are you going to make me?" He asked.

"Am I interrupting something" a voice called breaking us apart.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn," Nate said still holing me on his lap.

"Hey Nate," She said giving him flirty eyes. "Umm Miley" She said looking at the position we were in.

"Oh umm, hello," I said awkwardly trying to get off Nate's lap.

"You two seem," you started "_friendly _again," She said sneering the word.

"Yeah," Nate said smiling. "We realized that some… unimportant factors shouldn't stop us from being friends," He said.

"Unimportant?" She asked. "Like the fact that Miley was making out with Jake Ryan? After she told both you and I to our faces that they weren't dating?" She continued. What a bitch.

"Listen Caitlyn," I started but was cut off by Nate.

"Is that any of your business?" Nate spat at her. "No, its not so stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong okay Caitlyn!" I felt a huge grin plaster across my face. Nate just stuck up for me, instead of his girlfriend.

"Nate I'm your girlfriend," She stuttered.

"Don't remind me," he mumbled.

"Nate if your so unhappy in this relationship, why don't you just leave!" She exclaimed. Maybe she did hear Nate's last comment.

"Gladly!" he yelled back. "That's perfect Caitlyn we are OVER!" I exclaimed.

"No Nate, think about the good times we've had. Come one we can make this work, you'll just need to space yourself out from the Tennessee trash," She said looking over at me.

"Don't you get it Caitlyn?" He yelled at her. "I don't love you, I don't even like you as more then a friend. And with the way your insulting my BEST friend," He continued. "I don't think I even like you as a friend anymore!" I stared as he ended his one week relationship, because she had called me Tennessee trash.

"You!" She spat at me, her eyes filled with tears. "You stole him from me! I loved him!" She continued to yell

"Love him?" I laughed. "You think you love Nate Grey? NO sweetheart, you love the celebrity. The one who makes hit after hit. But you don't love this dork," I said pointing at Nate. "You don't love him, because you don't know him/.

"I know him!" She argued.

"Yea, what's his favourite colour" I asked. Waiting for a response. "His favourite food? How about his favourite singer, or song?" I continued throwing questions at her, each being left un answered.

"You see Caitlyn," I said staring her down. "You don't know him, and you especially don't know him better then I do," I paused. "No one ever will. I've known Nate since the day he was born, and no single person can ever change that, I know him better then he knows himself," I said quoting him from before.

Caitlyn merely looked at Nate and I, then walked off. "What ever," she mumbled. We watched as her presences left us.

"Well," Nate said. "What do you say we go grab some lunch?" Then I realized how hungry I was.

"That's a great idea, I said laughing.

**Jason POV **

"Dude, what's the plan," I asked for the bizzlionth time.

"Wait 'til Mitchie gets here," Shane repeated for the bizzlionth and first time.

"Ugh, its all about Mitchie, Mitchie this and Mitchie that, What about poor ole Jason and his needs?" I exclaimed in mock-hurt.

"Poor ole Jason is going to be poor poor-ole-beaten-to-a-pommel-by-Shane-Grey if he doesn't stop causing a scene!" Shane yelled at me.

"Do you what I have to say to that?" I asked.

"No, what do you have to say!"

"Guess,"

"I don't know," I said sarcastically "Maybe you should wait until Mitchie gets here, and then I will remember," I said absent minded

"Oh my, just tell me!" He yelled.

"Ok," I whispered. "All I have to say to that is…

"_my name is muffasa I'm the king of the land ill come smack you with the back of ma hand ," _I yelled standing of Shane's bunk

"Wow, Muffasa?" I herd someone giggle.

"Oh, Mitchie, I didn't notice you there," I laughed.

"It was okay," she laughed "I enjoyed the show," she said walking towards the bed. "Okay," she said putting a small black book on the table. "Here is what you asked for,"

"Mileys song book?" Shane asked.

"Yep," She said. "Okay, tell me the plan so I can get this back before Miley kills me!" She said seriously.

"Ok," Shane said. "I was looking through all of Nate's songs, and realized that they are all really well break up songs, and songs about how he Is heart broken," He paused. "Obviously each based on Miley. And if I know Miles as well as I think I do," He laughed. "And I do," he added. "Then here's would be the exact same,"

I watched as Shane quickly skimmed the book, looking mostly at the opening, and choruses of the song. As musicians we know these are what attract people to the song, what keep them listening. He simply looked over the songs, and smiled to himself. "Thought so," He laughed.

"Ok, so what's the plan then?" Mitchie asked.

"For Nate its simple, since he has already recorded these songs, for our next album, we will burn them onto a CD, and sneak them in Mileys room,"

"Ok," Mitchie said. "Simple enough,"

"Nate is going to be a little more tricky," He added.

"Tell me about it," I laughed. "The chances of getting a pre-recorded CD from Miley is as likely as horse howling at the moon," I noticed Shmitchie's glares and continued. "Did I ever tell you about that one time I went camping and saw a horse howling at the moon?" I added with a nervous laugh.

"Like I was saying," Shane said directing his attention away from me. "Nate is going to be hard, thought obviously he loves Miley, he's as stubborn as Jason is stupid,"

"I resent that!" I interrupted.

"Boys, is it too much to ask you stay on topic?" Mitchie asked.

"Sorry, so I was thinking that for Nate, he secretly has this old memory box, filled with pictures of him and Miley,"

"We call it Niley through the years," I chimed in.

"Oh, that's a cute name, did you come up with it because Shane lacks in the creativity section,"

"Mitchie!" Shane interrupted her.

"I agree," I mumbled to her.

"Guys!" He yelled.

"Sorry," we mumbled.

"Ok so, my plan is to leave the box laying around, reminding him of how badly he needs Miley, and then he will come begging us to set him up with Miley,"

"So where is this box?" Mitchie asked.

"here," Shane said walking into his closet. "Uncle Brown told me that Miles was coming, and I thought this might come in handy," He said proudly handing the box to Mitchie.

"Dude! Your like so smart!" I exclaimed expecting agreement from Mitchie, but by know she was engrossed in the memory box.

"Aw!" She exclaimed. "This is too cute! Come look," She yelled. There pictures of Nate and Miley at their respective birthdays, swimming, and bike riding. At their eighth grade dance and more. Together we took a stroll down Niley-Lane.

**Nate POV **

I was fighting the urge to hold Mileys hand when she finally started to speak, breaking me from my thoughts. "You know Nate," She started. "I'm so happy were speaking again," She said smiling at me. "I really missed us hanging out. I thought I lost you, thought I lost you for good,"

_(Miley/_**Nate/**_**Both)**_

I don't know what possessed me to join her, but this was the one of our favourite songs from our childhood. So why not join in?

**I felt so empty out there  
****and there were days i had my doubts  
but i knew i'd find you somewhere  
Cuz I knew, I couldnt live without  
You in my life for one more day.  
And I'd swore i'd never break thePROMISES WE MADE!**

**_thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me,  
_****_I thought id never see your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went.  
I kept the moments that we were in.  
And i hoped in my heart, that you'd come back to be my friend!  
And now i got you! When i thought i lost you!_**

**I told myself i woudlnt sleep  
'Till i searched the wrold from sea-to-sea  
**_I made a wish upon a star,  
I turned around and there you were,  
_**And now here we are  
**_Here we are  
I thought I lost you  
I thought i lost you_

__

**I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me,  
I thought id never see your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went.  
I kept the moments that we were in.  
And i knew in my heart, that you'd come back to me, my friend!  
And now i got you! When i thought i lost you!!**

I thought i lost you!

**I thought i lost you too  
**_**So glad I got you, got you  
**so glad i got you, yeah yeah.  
I thought i lost you  
_**i thought i lost you too**

She started singing. As I laughed watching her in her element.

When we had stopped singing, I looked around, and realize we were standing in the middle of the park. Singing to each other, as many people just watched. "Miley," I called.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why are we singing about losing a dog?" I said seriously.

"Because Nate, dogs are a mans friend, and you are this women best friend," She said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smiling. No, we weren't dating. But being best friends was good enough for now.

* * *

**A/N Okay you like? Review because i need atleast ten for next chapter!!  
Also dont forget to vote for my next story, trailers are in my other story... Perfection okay?  
Lastly please check out a good fanfiction friend (try saying that ten times fast) of mine Chicka-dee-2011 her story A little too Late is ADDICTIVE! **

_Nobody listens to me,  
Dont hear a single thing ive said,  
They say anythang to sooth me,  
Anything to get u from my head.  
Dont know how it really feels,  
The faith it takes  
to make like i dont care!  
Dont know how much it hurts,  
to turn around like u were never there.  
Like somehow you could be the break.  
And I could walk away from the promises  
we made. And swore wed never break!!_

I laughed as randomly bursed into song. I watched amazed. Singing was truley her element

**_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me,  
I thought id never see your sweet face again.  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went.  
I kept the moments that we were in.  
And i hoped in my heart, that you'd come back to be my friend!  
And now i got you! When I thought I lost you!_**


	17. Purity Rings, Do Not Take Them Off

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

**Mitchie POV**

"Kay guys," Shane said "You get the plan?" He asked for the hundred time, more for Jason then me.

"Yes," Jason and I chorused for the hundred and first time.

"Okay, great," He said. "I'm going to put Miley and Nate's song books and The Niley Through The Years box, under my bed, just so they don't find, and so we always know where they are," He smiled.

"Isn't that a tad bit obvious?" I asked.

"Yes, and no," He laughed. "Yes because under the bed is the most over used thing in the book, but no because under my bed… Is an area of no return, and Niley both know that. They know me well enough to never go under my bed," I couldn't help but laugh. Oh Shane. My Shane, what a dirty pack-rat he is.

"Food," Jason croaked out, as if about to die.

"True that!" Shane exclaimed. I never realized that setting my best friend and my good friend/boyfriends brother together would take so much work.

"Lets go, I can get my mom to make us lunch, even if the lunch hour ended… two hours ago," I groaned as we ran out to lunch.

**Nate **

"you know Miles," I said to her as we roomed the camp site. She had her arms linked around my arm and we walked at the exact same pace and it felt so good. Good in the most un-romantic way possible. Or at least, that's what I was trying to tell myself.

"What Nate?" She said staring into my eyes.

"I just want you to know, that if I did call you, all those years ago, when I went on tour. I would have blown up your cell phone," She smiled at me and we both laughed.

"_Suddenly my cell phones blowing up/with your ring tone_," She sang. "Oh my! I've got it!," She yelled and started running.

"Got what? Miley wait!" I yelled and ran after her, all the way to her cabin.

"Oh god, where is it?" She yelled frantically throwing clothes and books all over the place.

"Where is what?" I yelled out of breath. For someone who was just in the hospital, Miley had great stamina.

"My song book, remember how I said I had a song I didn't finish," I nodded and she continued. "Its because I ran out of inspiration, but now I know what I want to say but I cant find my song book, if I don't find it soon, I'll forget it!" She exclaimed.

"Come on," I said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Forget your book, you wont be able to find it in this mess," I said beckoning to the mess she just created. "Come to my cabin, you can write it in my song book, and when your book turns up you'll just copy it,"

"Oh my! that's a great idea, thanks Nate," She laughed, before kissing me on my cheek and running towards my cabin. "Hurry up!" She yelled, thankfully without turning around. If she did turn around though, She would have witnessed the blush that had taken over my entire face.

"Coming!" I yelled and continued running .

**Miley POV**

Oh god what was I thinking! I just kissed Nate Grey. Why, why, why? We had just became friends again. So what, it was just a cheek kiss right? Well that's what I kept mumbling over and over again in my mind, hoping to get it to stick. Some where along the run Nate had passed me and was already at his cabin.

"Just sit there," He said as we entered his cabin and pointed to his bed. "I'll grab my book," He said opening a drawer. Then closed it. Then opened a different one, and closed it. He repeated this over and over for what seemed like hours. "Shane," He growled.

I simply might have miss placed my song book, but not Nate, that was his baby he would **never **loose it.

"Under his bed!" with both exclaimed.

"Ahha!" He shrieked pulling out not only his song book, but mine as well. Along with a small shoe box cover pictures. "That's so like Shane, under his bed. That's where he puts everything!" he laughed.

"Is that… our memory box?" I asked verging on tears

"Umm, yea," He said awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"You kept it?" I asked. The tears now falling.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it makes you feel," He started but was cut off by me running into his arms.

"Oh Nate," I said into his chest. "Your amazing,"

"Yeah, you know I've been told that a couple times in my life," he said as I playfully shoved him. Bad idea because he pulled me down with him, and we both fell on top of his bed.

"You know," He said with a diabolical look on his face. "I think we should get him back, an Mitchie and Jason"

"Why Mitchie and Jason?" I asked.

"Knowing those three their probably working together,"

"True," I laughed. "And how exactly do you plan this?" I said with an equal mischievous look.

"Go lay on my bed, cover yourself with the blanket to about you neck," I didn't need to hear the rest.

"Your evil," I laughed. "Shane will kill you,"

"I know," He winked and walked to the window. Soon, Nate was just watching me as I played his guitar, and scribbled words in my newly found song book.

"Quickly there on their way," He said looking out the window and taking off his ring and laying it on the dresser next to his bunk. I then smiled and him and did the same.

"You catch on quick," He laughed before putting our song books, and the Niley box back under Shane's bed, grabbed a towel, and walked into the bathroom to change.

"I know," I winked while putting the guitar away and covered myself in the blanket.

**Shane POV **

Mitchie, Jason and I walked back to Connect Three's cabins, with our stomachs full. When we told Mrs. Torres that we hadn't eaten lunch she went all out, and served us what seemed like a four course meal.

"Dude!" I yelled at Jason when I herd his loud belch.

"Nice one," Mitchie laughed.

"Sorry, but that's what happens when you eat a lot," He countered.

"More like, that's what happens when your fat," I said while unlocking into the door into our cabin. I let Mitchie walk in first. I wanted to be a gentleman. Then I allowed Jason to go in, he is my older brother and old. But just as I was about to walk in, both Mitchie and Jason stopped dead in their tracks.

"Holy mother fu..," Mitchie started but I cut her off.

"What, what happened," I asked peering through the two of them and walking into the cabin. I quickly scanned the cabin, nothing out of the ordinary, Jason side of the room a mess, my side a bigger mess. Nate's side clean. Miley sleeping on his bed, Nate and Mileys purity rings on the dresser. What?!?!

"Whoa!!," I yelled. "Miley wake up, Miley Ray Stewart get up this instant!" I yelled. My big brother instinct coming out.

"What," Miley said groggily, then realizing we were all staring at her, held Nate's blanket up closer as if trying to cover her chest.

"Where is Nate!" I growled. Both Jason and Mitchie were both to busy staring to speak.

"I don't know, he went to take a shower after we," But stopped speaking when she realized what she was about to say. Instead she just blushed and covered her face in the pillows.

"Nate!" I yelled. Just then Nate walked out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Umm, Hey Shane, Mitchie, Jason," He said conversationally. But obviously uncomfortable.

"Don't Hey Shane me!" I started but was cut off by Mitchie's strained voice.

"How irresponsible can you two be?!" She yelled. "Do you honestly think purity rings are something you wear for show, but when your horny enough you take them off!" She yelled.

"Your sixteen for Pete's sake!" Jason yelled.

"And you both are in separate relationships!" I yelled out.

"Actually," Nate laughed. "Caitlyn and I broke up," He said quite proud of himself.

"And Jake?" I directed. This time at Miley. She mumbled something into her pillow.

"I thought so," I said angrily.

"The thing is, Shane," Nate started. "Miley, and I, we thought it would be best that you guys don't interfere in our love life," He said pointedly.

"Exactly," Miley said not making eye contact with anyone except Nate.

"Who says we are interfering with you love life?" Mitchie asked.

"Umm, I don't know," Nate said sarcastically.

"Maybe because our song books, and our memory box is laying under Shane's bed," Miley laughed. Getting out of the bed, and showing all of us that she was completely dressed with not a hair out of place.

"Dude!" Mitchie yelled at me. I liked when she acted all "too-cool" "you said they wouldn't find it!"

"I was mistaken?" I said unsure. I watched as Miley grabbed her ring off the dresser, and put it on her finger. "So, you guys didn't do…it?" I asked shocked. Nate and Miley started laughing and Nate got off to put his ring back on. As he did this his towel which he no longer held secure dropped. And Nate stud there laughing. In his swimming trunks.

"Funny," I mumbled. Royally pissed off.

"So you guys are good now?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep no thanks to," Miley said proud. "And on top of that, I finished my song," she said smiling at Mitchie. Mitchie looked as if she wanted to stay mad at Miley, but gave up.

"Okay Let me hear it!" She exclaimed.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is Goodbye_

_I woke up this morning  
And played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
Cause I know I'm waisting my time  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprise to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying Goodbye  
Saying Goodbye  
oooh  
Goodbye_

I noticed, that for almost the entire song, Nate's song rested on Mileys shoulder. Every now and then, She would look at him and smile. And he would smile back. I real smile.

"Is there something we should know?" Jason asked. Obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed these things.

"Nope, Nate and I just decided that we needed to ignore all this drama that's been going on lately, and just be friends. We really need each other, and there is not point denying that.

"Awe!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Group hug!" She laughed. And soon, The Grey Boys, and the two most important girls in their lives (not including our mother of course) engaged in a tight hug.

"But honestly guys," Nate said. "Keep you big noses out of our private lives," he said.

"My nose isn't that big is it?" Jason asked seriously.

"Dude" we all said at the same time, and then erupted into laughter.

_

* * *

_

**A/N even though i didnt get the ten reviews that i needed I guessed that those few people reading this story might want the next chapter in this decade!  
Also for those who want to show there is no bad blood between Niley fans, and Selena Gomez WHSH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I know, not everyone likes her, but come one people be nice it is her birthday (july 22nd)  
dont forget to VOTE MILEY, VOTE THE JONAS BROTHERS AND VOTE BERFORE THE STORM FOR TCA!!!!**


	18. Jake Vs Nate Miley Makes Her Choice!

**Chapter 18 **

**Miley POV **

"Miles," Mitchie said to me as we laid on my bed, both of our eyes staring intensely at the ceiling. We had just returned from the Grey boys room and I was completely silent. "What's on your mind?" She asked.

_There are some days that will stay fresh in my mind until I die, and November twenty-third two thousand and five. Now its not a super important day just because it was my thirteenth birthday. But that was part of it. Its more what happened on this day. _

_I walked into my house just after school. It sucked pretty badly. Amber and Ashley found today would be the perfect day to drag on my… well everything. My hair, my face, my clothes, my family. They laughed and told me my "fake-ass contacts" weren't fooling anyone. That blue was not my eye colour, I probably had some mud dirty brown. Well, whatever because blue is my real eye colour, and I love brown eyes. He has the perfect set of melted chocolate brown eyes. _

_That, nothing out of the ordinary, that stuff didn't bother me, and they were becoming aware of that. So they pulled it up a notch. "You know," Amber said in her bimbo voice. "I don't even get how your family can live in such a nice house," she said confused. "Is almost as big as mine," She said._

"_Well, obviously her family cant afford it, with her dad not even making music anymore, and her mom's dead, so she's not prostituting anymore," I herd that, and I wanted to through up. I didn't know what to do, so I got up and ran, ran to Lilly, and Oliver. _

"_NNN-Nate," I finally stammered out between tears. Nate, Jason, and Shane were home schooled, so they didn't come to Seaview. "Call Nate please," I cried out. _

"_Miles, I don't have my phone," Lilly said teary. When I cried. Lilly cried. When I laughed Lilly laughed. We felt each others emotions. _

"_It's okay," I said sadly. "I'll just tough it out, and get to last period. The rest of the school day was blurred, because all day I was seeing through tears. _

"_Miles?" My dad said when I walked in. He could sense that something bad happened today, he's one amazing daddy. _

"_I'm okay daddy," I lied. _

"_Miles," Jackson yelled when he walked in. "I have to surprises for you," He said. Great Jackson plus surprises equals bad idea. _

"_First, I got Rico to plant a monkey in Amber and Ashley's lockers!" He laughed. I couldn't help but remember when Oliver was up against that monkey. _

"_No way!" I laughed. "What it coast you?" I asked shocked. Rico did nothing for free. _

"_Just all of last months pay check," he said_

"_NO! Jackson, you didn't have to," I said shocked. _

"_Don't worry, they were making fun of my mom too," Jackson said seriously. "And I'm expecting you to do my chourse when ever I need them done!," he exclaimed_

"_For sure!" I laughed. _

"_Here," he said giving me a small gold box. "Happy birthday," _

"_Really?" I asked shocked. I opened the box to find a small silver chain, with a crescent moon at the end, engraved with small white diamonds. "Jackson, I never owned this," I said shocked. "You've never given me something you just didn't get from my closet," I said dumbfounded. "I cant believe you spent money on a present for me!" I said shocked. _

"_I didn't," he said seriously_

"_Oh my Jackson you stole it!" I yelled._

"_No, Miley you don't get it," He laughed. "It was previously owned. But by someone who would want you to have it," he said_

"_Who?" I asked. _

"_Mom," He whispered. _

"_Oh Jackson," I said shocked. Starting to tear up again. I then engulfed him in a huge hug. _

"_Whoa, why are you touching me Miley?" He asked confused. _

_The next couple of hours was basically me getting ready for my traditional birthday dinner, with just me and my family. _

"_Dad!" I yelled running down the stairs. "When are the Grey's getting here?" I asked annoyed. _

"_Soon sweetheart," He said laughing. I got like this at every single birthday dinner, I would get scared that one day the Grey's would decide they didn't want to spend dinner with me anymore. _

"_Miles," My dad said breaking me from my mind. _

"_hmm?" I said confused._

"_Door," He laughed. _

"_oh," I said running to get the door. "What took so long!" I yelled as soon as I opened the door. "You are two minutes late! How long does it take you to lock your door, and walk to the house right next to yours?" I questioned. _

"_Miley is that any way to treat guest?" my dad asked. _

"_Dad," I whined. "These aren't guest, there the Greys," I said causing everyone in the room to laugh. _

"_She always gets like that," Shane said rolling his eyes at me and handing me my birthday present. "Here Miles," He said giving me a kiss on my cheek. _

"_Thanks Shay," I laughed returning his kiss and putting his gift on the couch. _

"_Happy birthday Smiles," Jason said also giving me my present and a kiss._

"_Merci," I said in my best French accent while also giving him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Oh my Miley!" Mrs. Grey cried out. "Your growing up so fast," She said pulling me into a bear hug. _

"_Oh momma G, don't worry I'm only thirteen," I said into her shoulder. _

"_This," Handing me a box "Is from me and Mr. Grey," Thank you I said giving both her and Mr. Grey kisses. _

"_Hey Miles," I said greeted by a five year old Frankie. "I drew you a picture," He said handing me a hand drawn picture of me and him._

"_Oh, Frankie, you cutie," I smiled kissing him on his forehead. _

"_Hey," The one I was waiting for most said. _

"_Hey," I said back not making eye contact. I finally looked up at him. _

"_Happy birthday," He said taking out his hand for me to shake. _

"_Thank you," I said shaking his hand. "I'll give you your present later," He whispered. _

"_Okay," I whispered back. It was always like this when Nate and I were together, whenever we were in the view of our family we acted real awkward. _

"_Ha!" Frankie yelled out. "I always knew Miley like me more!" He laughed at Nate. "You got a hand-shake, and she kissed me!" He exclaimed. "Don't be surprised when she decides I'm the Grey for her Nathaniel," He said seriously. Except it couldn't be taken seriously when he mispronounced every other word. _

"_Well, you know what dimples do to me!" I exclaimed. Causing the house to be full of laughter. _

"_You go Frankie, remember what I said about dating older girls," Shane said wiggling his eyebrows._

"_What exactly did you teach him about older girls?" Denise asked_

"_That, they should be treated with respect," Shane said automatically. _

"_I thought so," Denise laughed._

"_That's not what you," Frankie started but was cut off with Shane's hand covering his mouth. _

"_Nate," Shane called changing the subject. "What are you doing?" he questioned. We turned to see Nate smiling into the toaster with a finger pressed against each cheek. _

"_Umm, nothing," He said turning a bright red. _

"_Lets eat!" Jason yelled randomly. "What's for dinner Rob?" He called to my dad. _

"_The same thing we have every year," He laughed. _

"_Pizza!" The Grey boys and Jackson chorused. I took my usual seat in between Nate and Shane for dinner, and dug into my daddies home made pizza. Dinner went by quickly and quietly. Or at least as quietly as it could be with the greys and the Stewarts in one house. And there was the occasional Shane yelling out things like "Mom I cant eat with Nate and Miley making lovey-dovey eyes at each other!" _

"_Oh Shane relax one day you'll find your own girl," Denise laughed. The rest of dinner went by quickly, and just before dessert Nate went an whispered in his parents and my dads ears, and they simply nodded at him and occasionally laughed. _

"_Miley, come," He said beckoning to the door. _

"_Where we going?" I asked him _

"_Your birthday present," He smiled. _

"_Kay," I said grabbing a coat, waving goodbye to the rest of the guest and followed Nate outside. _

"_Hope on my handle bars," He said taking a seat on his bike. "I wont let you fall," He said smiling. _

"_Umm, okay," I blushed unable to say anything else. We rode with the moon as our only light, until we came to a little park, that I hadn't seen before. _

"_Close your eyes," He whispered in my ear, while taking my hand. "I'll lead you," I wordlessly held his hand tight and closed my eyes. _

"_Open them," he said after a brief walk. As I opened my eyes, I was met with a set of flowers and dessert pastries laid against a picnic blanket, facing off into a lake. _

"_Its beautiful," I smiled. It was truthfully gorgeous, the way the moon reflected onto the lake. "How did you do this?" I questioned. _

"_Lilly and Oliver helped, Lilly willingly wanted to help me impress her best friend, Oliver came with a coast," He laughed _

"_You had to pay Oliver?" I asked planning to attack Oliver tomorrow._

"_No, technically it was free, but it really coasted me about fifty bucks," He laughed. "He broke the CD player, obviously not on purpose, but it was Oliver," _

"_I'm sorry," I said trying to hold back my laughter. _

"_Its cool," He laughed. "Well, since I stole you before dessert, I got you these," he said pointing to the million cakes, candies and chocolates. _

"_Oh Nate, I wont be able to finish it all," I laughed. _

"_Its okay, I'll help," He said with a wink. We ate as much as we could without throwing up and enjoyed the view. _

"_This is the part where I was supposed to ask you to dance," He said while I rested my head in his lap as he stroked my hair. "But then Oliver broke the CD player," He laughed. "But," He said raising my face to eye level. "That's not going to stop me," He said standing up. "May I have this dance?" He said in a mock-English accent._

"_Nate," I said seriously. "There no music," _

"_Oh contraire," He smiled at me. "You are my music, my ever lasting song," He said. I wordlessly took his hand. And the two of us, swayed in a smooth rhythm to the music less night. _

"_Miley," He called my name, and it seemed so angelic. "Would you mind," He stuttered at me. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" He asked. I felt my heart leap, I could almost here the chorus of Hallelujah playing in my mind._

"_No Nate," I finally stammered out. "I would not mind it at all," I whispered in his ear. He then turned to me, and pulled me into a sweet and innocent kiss. It was such a sweet kiss, my first kiss. But even then I knew it would be a special one. One I would never forget. I felt the fireworks go off as we kissed. The way his had stayed instinctively against the side of my cheek, and even after we kissed, he held me close, and didn't let go. _

"_Miley," He breathed my name into my ear and I felt shivers go down my spine. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled as his voice got all high like it did when he was nervous. _

_Hell yes! I wanted to shout out. But instead I pulled him into another kiss as my answer. _

"And that is what has been on my mind," I finally said.

"Oh Miley, that's way too cute!" She exclaimed.

"I know," I blushed. "But what I was wondering, is it bad to compare relationships?" I finally breathed out.

"Well, whether its bad or not," Mitchie laughed. "It's something every person in the world is guilty of. Why do you ask," She said.

"Well, I was just comparing Jake and _Nate_," I whispered the last name so she wouldn't hear me.

"Can you repeat that last name please?" She asked.

"Nate," I said at normal volume this time.

"Pardon?" She questioned this time with a evil smirk on her face.

"Oh you herd me damnit!" I yelled at her.

"Alright chill queen of mean," I couldn't help but laugh at her. "So what exactly are you comparing?" She asked me.

"Just the way they make me feel," I said. "When ever I'm with Nate he never seizes to amaze me, he's romantic, sweet, and not to mention he's been my best friend since I was born," I smiled. "But he really keeps me on a rollercoaster of emotions lately, and he is so capable of breaking me," I said sadly.

"And Jake, I'm safe with Jake. I know he cares about me, so he would never hurt me. But I just feel that I don't care as much for him as he does for me," I said sadly. "And the kisses," I smiled. "When Nate and I kiss, I almost die. Its been almost three years since we've actually kissed, but I can still feel them. While Jake, I kissed him last week, and can barley remember it," I said truthfully.

"Miles," Mitchie said. "I think you already know what you need to do," She said. "And Miley, Nate is so capable of breaking you, because he means so much to you, remember that," She said handing me my cell phone of thee bed post. "You know what you needs to be done," She smiled at me.

"Thanks Mitchie, I don't know what I'd do with out you," I said truthfully.

"No prob," She said to me while walking out of the room. "I'll give you some privacy," She said.

I quickly dialled the number, and I herd him answer. "Hello?" He said.

"Hello, Jake," I said quietly. (**A/n I considered ending it here =] ) **

"Hey Miley," He said nervously. "I'm glad you called, you see there's something I need to tell you," he said taking a large gulp.

"Yeah?" I asked. "What is it?" I said, trying to stall what I had to say.

"Well, I've never done this over the phone, and I don't know how to say this without breaking your heart, but Miley," He said but I cut him off.

"Breaking my heart?" I asked. "Jake are you breaking up with me?" I asked.

"Umm, well you see…. Yes," He finally said. "Ye see I met someone else, and I don't think its fair to you. I'm sorry Miley I'm really sorry," He said.

"No Jake, its okay, because that's exactly why I called you, I just, I'm in love with someone else, I always have been," I finally said.

"That's perfect!" He exclaimed. "It Grey isn't it?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah Nate," I laughed awkwardly. Is it normal to tell your ex, that your in love with your other ex? "Who is your new girl?" I asked.

"Mikayla," He said.

"Kay well I got to go, Bye Jake," I said

"Bye" He replied. And I hung up.

I knew I should be mad, not because he dumped me, but because he caused so much drama without even knowing it, and then he just dumps me. But I right now there are more important things to do. Soon, I dropped my phone onto my bed, and sprinted as fast as my feet could take me.

"Nate!" I yelled as I walked into his cabin. He stood there staring at me confused.

"Miley?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong Nate, everything is perfect," I whispered. As I ran into his arms holding him close. And before I knew it, our eyes where staring at each other, and our lips were connected. It was a feeling I missed dearly, and nothing could compare to it. The way both of our lips moved instinctively against each other.

* * *

**A/N Okay! well the story is almost fiished. Only about to more chapters left. Its so weird. Feels just like yesterday i started this story, and here i am with eighteen chapters and over one hundred reviews. Its so sad to say goodbye, even thought im not really there yet. But have no fear after this i have MANY! story ideas yes, they are NILEY!! **

**So you guys got a kiss in this chpater. I was re-reading my story, and realized Miley and Nate hadnt kissed ONCE at Camp, that was long over due! SOOO mes amies Review!!! **

**Also Miley said the ring WAS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT FALSE!!! Its sort of sad :( but they are TO YOUNG to make that type of commitment **

**VOTE Miley Vote Jonas Brothers Vote Before The Storm AND**

**Also Vote Demi & Taylor Swift because they both rooocccckkk!!!!**


	19. When You Look Me In The Eyes

Chapter 19 

The Full Name Of This Chapter was Supposed To Be:

**When You Look Me In the Eyes, I know You Could Be The One **

But it didnt Fit =[

**Miley POV **

"Miley," Nate said breaking the kiss but still holing me close. "What are you doing?" Confusion mixed in with the sparkle in his eyes.

"What I should have don't along time ago Nate," I said staring into his eyes. "I'm putting the past behind me, and building up the courage to be with the person who means the world to me," I said truthfully.

"But what about Jake?" He asked still confused.

"Nate, I never loved Jake. He's great, a great friend but he can never be half of what you are to me. You're my everything, My only love," I said staring into his eyes. And this time he pulled me into a heart racing, knee weakening, passion filled kiss.

"Oh Nate," I mumbled as his lips traced my neck.

"You like that don't you," He said tracing small circles on my back.

"Oh yes I do," I moaned. "Which is why you need to stop," I said sternly.

"Yes boss," He said, but not bothering to stop.

"Nate I'm serious!" I exclaimed while giggling, and trying to move. "Nate!" I called one last time before we both crashed onto his bunk.

"Ugh great job Miley," He said rolling his eyes and climbing into the bunk.

"Hey!" I laughed. "That was all you, if you stopped when I told you to..," I started but was cut off by Nate's voice.

"Lay down," He said patting a spot next to him on the bed.

"No," I said smirking.

"Please?" He asked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I want you to," He said. "Need you to?" He added when I held my ground. "Miley, please cuddle with me?" He asked his chocolate eyes bearing mock-sadness.

"Fine, but only because your so damn cute," I said climbing in next to him and allowing him to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Sing to me," I stated while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What song?" He breathed into my ear sending shivers down my back.

"Cant Have You," I breathed out. I felt him go rigid as I said that, "Let me explain," I said sitting up.

"Okay," He said awkwardly.

"Nate, I honestly did one hundred percent believe that was a beautiful song. And the only reason I blew up like that during lunch that day, was because I was jealous of Caitlyn. I knew that you were with her, and I couldn't have you. I reacted stupidly, and it was unfair to you, because I know you worked hard on the song. But when I'm not with you Nate, I do stupid things. But gosh, you don't know how special that song made me feel," I said adding the last part as a joke, but in reality it was true.

I stared at Nate, awaiting his response. But instead, of speaking he pulled me against the bed, pinned my arms back, a smirked played against a his lips, and he opened his mouth

"So tell me what we're fighting for  
_Cause you know that truth means so much more  
Cause you would if you could, don't lie  
Cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
But I can't live without you,"_

He finished singing my personal favourite part of the song and smiled down at me and placed a soft peck on my lips. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very," I smiled back. "I just love all your songs Nate, your such an amazing song writer. God I wish I could write like you,"

"Yea right," Nate laughed, flipping me over so that my head was resting in crack of his neck. "Your song writing skills are so much better, they way never hold back what your feeling. How you never stop and think, _what will other people think _you always just right purely what you feel," He breathed out in amazement. "That's something I would love to accomplish,"

"If you say so," I said wrapping my arms around him, and laying my head on his chest. He gently stroked my hair, and I realized how badly I wanted to stay like this forever. I smiled to myself and let out a large yawn.

"Tired?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling

"Go to sleep," He said as he started to rub my back softly.

"Will you sing me to sleep?" I asked.

"If you want me to, I will," He said as he slowly started to allow his lyrics to flow.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
I'm Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright,  
When your right here by my side_

_When i hold you in my arms  
I know that its forever  
I just got to let you know  
i never wanna let you go_

_Cause When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes  
Oh Yeah_

Somewhere along the verses of When You Look Me In The Eyes, I fell asleep. Fell asleep with tears of happiness in my eyes, and in the arms of my greatest love. I couldn't be more happy.

"Night Mi girl," I herd from galaxies away.

**Shane POV **

"Oh no!" I yelled when I walked into my cabin. "I am not, repeat not,"

"Not," Jason said. I stared dumbfounded at him, how on earth is he related to me? He's so… and I'm so… whatever.

"Anyways," I said rolling my eyes. "I am not falling for that again," I said beckoning to Nate and Mileys sleeping bodies.

"Shane," Mitchie's voice about an octave higher then usual. "I don't think it's a prank this time,"

"Oh c'mon on Mitchie," I said laughing.

"I mean it Shane," She breathed out. "Look at them, they way Miley's head is on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Shane, there's lips stick all over Nate's face!" She said adding the last part and laughing.

"Oh my god, how many times in one day do I have to remind them Miley has a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Actually," Mitchie said. "Miley and Jake broke up, she was thinking about it before, realized how much she needs Nate, the whole nine yards sort of thing," Mitchie laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," Mitchie said smiling before taking out her phone and snapping a picture of the sleeping couple.

"So they're together?"

"Yes," Mitchie answered again.

"And I didn't even get to use my most brilliant plan yet?" I said verging tears. Well not really but it was sad.

"It wasn't that brilliant," Jason said seriously

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" I yelled back.

"Was not!" He exclaimed

"Shut up!" A voice whispered.

"Whoa Mitchie did you go threw puberty or something? I don't know if that's really going to help your music career" Jason said seriously.

"Jason I am going to say this slowly, I. Didn't. Say. That," She said with an annoyed look on her face

"Then who did?" Jason asked.

"I did now shut up!" We turned to see Nate with a pissed look on his face.

"What's the deal man?" I asked.

"Umm I don't know maybe the fact that Miley is sleeping," He said rolling his eyes.

"Whoa sarcastic much?" I asked.

""More like whoa protective much," Mitchie laughed. "Oh, little Natey is in love," she smiled.

"Nate and Miley sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Jason sang.

"Oh shut up," Nate said his cheeks flushing pink.

Jason continued the song, getting louder with every verse. Soon Miley started stirring in her eyes, and Nate through us a really evil look.

"Great you woke her up," He said truly annoyed.

"C'mon, I doubt she's actually awake," I laughed.

"You weren't always the sharpest tool in the shed," Miley said as she awoke from her sleep.

"Oh wow, now my best friend is picking on me too," I said sadly. "I should just curl up into a whole and watch the days drag on slowly," I said holding my heart, and forcing fake tears to fall from my eyes.

"Oh please Shane," Nate laughed. "We all know Miley's my best friend,"

"Hey!" I said. "You already have her as a girlfriend," I argued. "Is it so hard to share her? I've known Miley just as long as you have," I yelled out.

"Miley tell him I'm your best friend!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Sorry guys. But Mitchie's got that position locked up," I laughed.

"Yep, Miley is my best friend so back off Grey," Mitchie smirked.

"Is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe it is," Mitchie countered.

"Can you save your lover quarrel for later," Jason asked. "I'm pretty sure we came here for a reason," He said sternly to Shmitchie.

"Ah yes," Mitchie said. "Final Jam,"

"Final Jam?" Miley asked. Sitting up. I watched as Nate reluctantly let her out of his grasp. "Is that not for like another three weeks?" Miley asked shocked.

"Two days Miles," I said.

"Shit where did the time go!" She yelled.

"I'd say with a certain curly haired Grey," Mitchie said quietly.

"Funny," Miley sad sarcastically.

"But seriously I don't know what song I'm going to use!" She said frantically. "I have nothing new, oh my," She growled. "Now is do or die time," she said grabbing Nate's guitar and a piece of paper.

"Guys," Jason said to Mitchie and I as Miley frantically scratched her paper, and tried different cords on her guitar. "I suggest we leave before she attacks us," He said seriously.

"You coming Nate?" I asked about to walk out of the door.

"Obviously not," Mitchie laughed when Nate didn't even turn to look at me.

Okay," I said walking out of the room.

**Nate POV**

I watched as my girlfriend went crazy while trying to write a song. My girlfriend I like the sound of that. I continued to watch her, when I realized I didn't have a song for Final Jam.

I soundlessly made my way to grab Kevin's guitar and some sheet music. I sat for the next twenty minutes writing the song but was stuck on the end when I herd Mileys cheery voice "Done!" She exclaimed.

"Cool," I said not actually staring at he, but still working on the song.

"You writing something for final Jam?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Lemme see it," She said motioning to take the paper.

"Its not done yet," I said blocking her.

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?" She asked again.

"No I said sternly.

"Fine," She said with a sparkle in her eye. Instead she moved the guitar off my lap, and sat there. I felt as she started to kiss me, and just as I was going to deepen it, she stopped. "Aha!" She shrieked holding my song.

"Miley!" I exclaimed.

"Not my fault you cant kiss and hold onto your music," She laughed taking a seat on Kevin's bunk while reading the song. "This is really good Nicky," She said sweetly.

"It needs some work," I said, but before I knew it Mileys black pen was scratching out and adding lyrics onto the song.

"There!" She exclaimed. "I don't mean to sound conceded, but I made your song even more amazing!" She laughed.

I took the paper, and read and reread the song lyrics. "Our song," I said. It wouldn't be fair to call it my song, when in ten mere seconds Miley changed small details, and added a closing to the song making it so much better then I could have imagined.

"Your song, I just made changes," she said turning slightly pink.

"Sing it with me," I said seriously.

"Oh I cant do that," She said.

"Please?" I asked with my puppy dog face.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, "You cant use my own face against me,"

"Please?" I said one last time.

"Fine," She finally breathed out.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon lets practice!" I said handing her the guitar as we worked on out harmonies.

"Whoa, keep it rated G," Jason yelled as he walked in to the cabin and witnessed Miley sitting on my lap.

"Thanks for interrupting our moment," Miley said getting off my lap and rolling her eyes.

"Your still here?" Mitchie said shocked walking into the cabin, followed by Shane.

"And your back," Miley said disappointed.

"Now, that's some way to treat your best friend," Mitchie said holding her heart.

"That's how I'll treat my best friend when she doesn't give me and my boyfriend any privacy," Miley said

"First off," Mitchie said. "It was them too," She said pointing at Jason and Shane. "And second of all, two hours is enough time to be with your boyfriend,"

"Hey, song writing takes a lot of time!" Miley pointed out.

"Like song writing is all you were doing," Mitchie laughed looking at me. "Honestly Miles, you spend more time in this cabin, then you do in class," Mitchie laughed.

"That's the way its always been," Shane said smiling. "Miley just cant get enough of us Grey boys," Shane said putting on arm around her.

"More like I cant get enough of one Grey boy," Miley said. "Jason!" She exclaimed.

"Yes!" Jason exclaimed.

"I'm hurt," I exclaimed.

"Good," Miley smiled.

"Okay guys," Shane said. "Enough flirtyness, Miles did you write a song?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I did," She said happily.

"Are you going to play it?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am," she smiled, as I handed her my guitar.

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

_He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away_

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

_And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him..._

_He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one..._

Not once while she sang did my eyes leave hers. I love watching her perform. I love seeing that smile that is practically glued to her face the whole time. The way, she is capable of making everyone feel like their the only one in the room when she's on stage. It's magical.

"Oh Miley that songs so cute," Mitchie smiled. "Who ever you wrote that for must feel real special right now, don't you Nate?" Mitchie laughed, but her laugh was cut short when Miley through a pillow at her face.

"Nice, real nice Miles," Mitchie said recovering from the hit.

"Why thank you," Miley said giving her a toothy grin.

"So your singing that for Final Jam?" Shane asked.

"No," Miley breathed out.

"Why not Miles?" Jason asked. "That song totally rocked," He said.

"I'm just singing something that means more to me that this song," I she smiled. I watched as Mitchie, Shane and Jason's glances followed Mileys hand, which landed on my knee, where her hand was gently robbing.

* * *

**A/N okay here is chapter nineteen WOW i know :) I know its been a while since i uploaded but ive been working on so many other things which I'd love for you readers to check out. They are;**

**World of chances, my latest story with two chapters, bit its probably goignt to be longer than this one :) **

**Disney Royalty Is a story in Selena's point of view, whihc has two chapters, and is probably going to be a three shot. (it was originaly a one shot =]) **

**When The Walls Start Closing In is a story i'm writing with Chick-a-dee-2011 and its in our joint account JonasChicka2121 (L) **

**also very important, the next chapter is final jam, and it will probably be SUPER LONG because of all the songs in it, so do you want it in two parts? or can you wait for it? **

**Review&&let me now  
!!!**


	20. Happy Ending? Well Sort Of

**Chapter Twenty **

**Shane POV**

"You ready for tonight?" I asked as I lay across Mitchie's mattress in the cabin she and Miley shared.

"I hope so," She breathed. I smiled as she continuously sat strumming her guitar and singing under her breathe. "You?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "You mind if I look at this?" I asked indicating her song book that lay on the night stand.

"Actually," she started but I was already looking through songs. I smiled through all of her songs of love and friendship, felt a pang in my heart during all of her break up songs. How could someone do something like that to someone so sweet and beautiful. But, there was one song that caught my eye. And saying I was unhappy with it was an understatement.

"What's this?" I asked verging out rage.

"Hmm?" She asked looking up at me confused.

_Im losing myself  
__Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me _

I sang looking at the paper.

"Shane, I..," She stated.

_Dont know where to turn  
Ive been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I continued not bothering to stop.

"_I don't want to be afraid  
I want to wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cuz everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see I just want to believe in me," _I sang looking up and seeing her tears.

"Mitchie," I said. "Come here," I said sitting next to her and holding her close.

"I'm sorry," She said through tears.

"Mitch," I said holding her "Don't apologize to me," I said. "But honestly, is this how you feel about yourself?" I asked shocked.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Oh come one Mitch, don't play dumb," I said.

_The mirror can lie  
Doesnt show you whats inside  
And it, it can tell you that your full of life  
Its amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile _

I said reciting her own lyrics.

"_**I don't want to be afraid  
I want to wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cuz everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see I just want to believe in me," **_

She sang through her tears.

"Mitchie get up," I said as she finished the last lyrics on the page. "Come with me," I said leading her into the washroom. "Look," I said facing her toward the full length mirror that hung in their washroom. "What do you see?" I asked.

"Mitchie Torres," She breathed out. "A girl who only get to come to Camp Rock because her mom works here, A girl who spends her Friday nights flipping burgers at the neighbourhood diner," she said causing more tears to fall from here eyes. "I see Mitchie Torres, the girl with awkwardly large teeth, and a weird nose. A girl with stringy hair and very few friends," She said.

"That's funny," I said getting more angry with every word that left her mouth, "Because I see Mitchie Torres, a girl with a smile that can light up a town, a contagious laugh and the most adorable nose I've ever seen," I said. "I also see a girl with a voice that could rival the best, and guitar playing skills that are almost as good as mine," I said causing her too laugh.

"I'd say there better," She said.

"And," I said ignoring her highly inaccurate(ish) comment. "I also see the girl I love," I said seriously.

"You love me?" She asked.

"More then anything in the world," I smiled.

"Oh Shane," She said turning around and kissing me and I could feel the tears falling from here eyes.

"Your still crying?" I asked.

"Happy tears," she smiled. "Because I love you too," She said before pulling me into the bedroom.

"Oh this is exciting," I said.

"Oh shut up Shane," She laughed. "I think we have a song to re write," She said handing me the song book as she played the guitar.

"So were not?" I asked as she shook her head. "Damnit," I mumbled as she laughed.

"_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today…  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through," _She sang as she played the guitar and I quickly scribbled the lyrics down.

"Slow down!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," She laughed. "Its just, when I start I cant stop," She smiled.

"Okay, continue," I said.

"_I cannot be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today And know that I'm okay Cuz everyone's perfect in unusual ways You see, now, now I believe in me Now I believe in me," _

She sang and I smiled as I raced to write them down. "You know Mitchie," I said. "Your perfect," I said.

"In unusual ways," She added smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said before pulling her into a hug.

**Miley POV **

I finished rehearsing the song with Nate for the one millionth time today, and then it hit me. Camp is over, I wont see Mitchie until next year and god knows what Connect Three has planned. Just as everything was getting better, I'll be alone again.

"Miles what's wrong?" Nate's voice called.

"I'm just thinking," I said solemnly.

"About?" He asked.

"What happens next, the next step. Now that camps done where will this leave all of us? Getting back together with you, seeing Shane and Jason for the first time in three years, and my new found friendship in Mitchie," I breathed out all at once. "What's gonna happen next?" I asked frantically.

"Miley don't worry," He said smiling. "I have a feeling everything will work out," He said with a smirk.

"And I have a feeling your not telling me something," I said

"Stop being paranoid and get ready for Final Jam," He said.

"Alright then," I said getting up and leaving his Cabin.

"No goodbye kiss?" He asked hurt.

"Nick, you'll see me in like ten minutes," I laughed.

"Actually, It'll be one hour, one long hour without being with my love," He said.

"Oh Nate, I'll miss you too," I said.

"Not enough to give me a kiss," He said pouting.

"There," I said giving him a short kiss.

"Wasn't good enough," He said.

I looked at him for a second before giving him a fulfilling kiss. "Better?" I asked.

"Yep," He smiled before I walked away.

I walked the silently towards my cabin. Allowing my feet to drag slowly behind me. I know Nate said everything would work out, but my heart ached whenever I thought about leaving. I don't want to lose contact with Connect three again, and I sure as hell don't want to lose contact with Mitchie. I've actually never had any girl friends other then Lily, so having Mitchie was such a blessing for me.

"Miles?" Mitchie said as I walked into the cabin. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said confused. I watched as she pointed to my eyes, and I followed them there.

"Oh!" I said shocked feeling the moist tears.

"Okay! What did Nate do this time," she said taking a seat on her bunk.

"Not Nate," I said letting my tears fall.

"Then who?" She asked confused.

"You," I said.

"Me?" She asked shocked.

"Yes you, and Shane, and Jason and Nate!" I exclaimed.

"So I was right, it was Nate," She said as I gave her an annoyed look. "And the rest of us," She mumbled. "Now tell me what happened!" She exclaimed.

"I'm just worried," I said falling onto my bed.

"About?"

"About us losing contact, or Shane to stop calling me his little sister, for Jason to stop being Jason, and for Nate to stop calling me _Mi girl_," I said all in one breathe. "I'm finally happy where I am in life, and I don't want to lose that," I breathed out. "I'm so scared things will change," I said.

"Miley," Mitchie cried coming onto my bed and hugging me. "You listen good okay!" She said. "No matter what happens, those three boys will always love you," She said "Even when they didn't call you, you were all they thought about," She said smiling. "And as for me," She said laughing. "You'll always be my best friend," She said.

"Aw, Mitch," I said hugging her back.

"Now," Mitchie said getting up. "Look at this," She said handing me her song book.

"What's this?" I said indicating the last song, that was written in a four part harmony.

"Its something Shane and I wrote," She said. "And that," She pointed to a few parts of the song. "Are your parts," She said smiling.

"I'm gonna sing it?" I asked confused.

"Yes," She said smiling.

"But you and Shane wrote it," I said.

"I know," She laughed. "And me and Shane will sing it," She smiled. "Along with you and Nate," She smiled.

"Does Nate even know?" I asked.

"Shane just left with his copy," She laughed.

"when are we singing it?" I asked confused.

"Final Jam," She smiled.

"Let me get this straight," I said. "you want me to sing with you, Shane and Nate?"

"Yes," She smiled.

"And you want me to do it tonight?" I asked.

"Yes," She smiled again.

"And you expect me to learn a new song in," I said looking at the clock. "One hour, including getting ready time?" I asked shocked.

"Hey, if Troy can learn a song in about three seconds and sing it with Gabriella, you can learn this one and sing it with Nate," She said with a wink and grabbed a guitar and handing it to me.

"Freak," I muttered.

"Thanks, now lets practice!" She said laughing.

I spent the next two hours working with Mitchie on the new song, getting ready for final Jam and goofing off. It was actually really fun. But at the same time it was productive and we got a lot of work done.

"Ready?" Mitchie asked me as she put the finishing touches on her make up.

"Just about," I said adding the last layer of lip gloss.

"Well I must say," Mitchie laughed. "We look fab-u-lous!" She exclaimed causing me to laugh.

"Perfect!" I said smiling. "Now, lets rock and roll!" I laughed as we grabbed our guitars and made the way to the Final Jam theatre.

Before I knew it, I was on behind stage looking at the performance schedule, while Uncle Brown introduced the first performer.

"Let's go take our seats," Mitchie whispered to Nate, Shane, Jason and I.

"Kay," I mumbled as they walked forward and Nate put his arm around me, leading me to our seats. I sat in the middle. In between Nate and Mitchie. On the opposite side of Nate was Jason, and the other side of Mitchie was Shane. We took a whole row of seats to ourselves, and must seem pretty intimidating to the performers. Us being front row centre.

"Alright!" I herd the English accent the belonged to the one and only Uncle Brown say. "Lets give a warm welcome to our first performer Caitlyn!" He exclaimed.

"Caitlyn sings?" I asked Mitchie confused.

"I didn't think so," Mitchie said, but her voice was soon drowned out by the loud intro music to Caitlyn performances.

"Now this one," She said clapping along to the beat. "Goes out to, an ex-boyfriend of mine who's sitting in the crowd with his girlfriend. But he knows he wants me," She laughed. Before doing some lame dancing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

I noticed how her eyes lingered over Nate.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell YeahI'm the motherfing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

By now, I was pissed off. Who the hell does this no vocal talent tramp think she is? I could feel by blood boiling with every lyric she sang. And even though I know that's what she wanted, I couldn't stop myself. I felt like my anger was going to shoot out of my body and attack her, until I felt Nates warm embrace, as he snuggled closer to me. And I realized, I had him and She didnt.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

I ignored or lame song, lame performance, and even lamer voice. Because Right now Nate Grey was whispering loving words into my ear.

"Your beautiful," He whispered before slightly nibbling my ear. I couldn't help but let a soft giggle.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

This time, she was more screaming the lyrics, as her eyes zeroed in on Nate and the ear nibbling.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriend  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like me  
No way! No way!You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriend_

By now Caitlyn was pissed, I was annoyed. And Nate seemed like he was enjoying rubbing his legs against mine.

"Having fun?" I asked flirtatiously.

"I always am when I'm with you," He said smiling.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it betterThere's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

"Miley," Nate whispered in my ear. "I just want you to know, I never really thought of Caitlyn as a girlfriend," He breathed sending shivers down my neck. "Because when ever I was with her, I thought of you," He said as I turned to Face him.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

I herd her repeat, but right now all I was thinking about was how Nate's lips moved against mine right now. How he so willingly kissed me in the middle of his ex-girlfriends performance. Apart of me felt bad, but the other part knew that Nate loved me. And if She has a problem with that oh well.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one_

She sand as Nate removed his lips from mine, and whispered, "I Love you," To me.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!/I could be your girlfriend… _She started, but this time she gave up and just dropped her microphone as she read what Nate's lips. And saw him say he loved. "I give up," She said before walking off stage.

I herd the mummers of the crowed, and watch as Uncle Brown stepped on stage. "Alright then," He said unsure of what was happening. "Our next performer is someone who graced us with her amazing voice last year, as she sang an original song, and this year she'll do the same," He said smiling. "Give it up for the talented Mitchie Torres," He said as Mitchie got up and made her way t the stage.

"Now this song," She said strumming her guitar, "Goes out to a very special someone, who was there for me from the beginning, even though we had our fair share of tiffs," She said blushing, and I couldn't help but nudging Shane.

_Your standing in the centre of the room  
__I'm watching boys fallow girls perfume  
__All is as it should be I assume  
__Except for the distance between me and you _

_Your standing as a flower on the wall  
__The room is still but we are about to fall  
__And all the names the brought us here  
__Simply fade away _

_Who are is falling over me  
__(Who are is falling over me)  
__Who are you are is everything I need  
(__Who are you are is everything I need) _

_I'm hoping  
__I'm waiting  
__I'm praying you are the one.  
__I'm hoping  
__I'm waiting  
__I'm praying you are the one._

By now the blush on Shane's cheeks, and the feel of Nate's fingers wrapped around mine had been drowned out by the powerful voice of Mitchie, and the soothing voice of Jason in the background.

_I cant believe that night turned into today  
__I used the line you were supposed to say  
__And the names that brought us here  
__Now we have to thank _

_Who you are is falling over me  
(__Who you are is falling over me)  
__Who you are has got me on my knees  
(__Who you are has got me on my knees) _

_I'm hoping  
__I'm waiting  
__I'm praying you are the one.  
__I'm hoping  
__I'm waiting  
__I'm praying you are the one._

_If you wait, I will wait  
__I will follow  
__Im here to stay  
__As long as you promise tomorrow  
__Promise you Today  
__Ill wait  
_

_Who you are is falling over me  
__(Who you are is falling over me)  
__And who you are has got me on my knees  
(__Who you are is everything I need) _

_I'm hoping  
__I'm waiting  
__I'm praying you are the one.  
__I'm hoping  
__I'm waiting  
__I'm praying you are the one._

As Mitchie finished singing, and both she and Jason finished playing the guitar, Shane Nate and I gave her a standing ovation!

"Mitchie!!" We all cheered as she exited the stage and we awaited for Uncle Brown to introduce to the next few performances. There was Peggy who sang and played her guitar. Ella performed with Baron and Sanders and Tess sang. Sort of.

"Now," Uncle Brown said as he introduced the next duo, and I had a feeling I knew who it was. "Please give a warm welcome to my nephew Nate, and a good family friend whom I introduced a few months back Miley Stewart!" He said as everyone clapped and awaited for our performance.

As we walked on stage, I felt a million butterflies form in my stomach. I've preformed before, just never a song this personal or with someone I was romantically involved with.

**Yeaaa **Nate sang  
_Whoaaa _I repeated.

_You know this isn't what I wanted,  
__Never thought it'd come this far  
__Just thinking back to where we started  
__and how we lost all that we are _

**We were young and times were easy  
****But I could see its not the same  
****I'm standing here but you don't see me  
****I'd give it all for that to change  
****I don't want to lose here,  
****Don't want to let her go. **

I looked over at him, and he looked at me. I felt like crying. I am happy being with Nate now, but god I cant help but think of all we've gone through in the past two months.

_Standing in the rain  
__Need to know if its over  
__Cause I would leave you alone  
_**Flooded with all this pain  
****Knowing that I'll never hold you  
**_**Like I did Before the Strom  
**_

**With every strike of lighting  
**_Comes a memory that last  
__**Not a word is left unspoken  
**__**As the thunder starts to crash  
**__Maybe I,  
__Should give up  
_

_Standing out in the rain  
__Need to know if its over  
__Cause I would leave you alone.  
_**Flooded with all this pain  
****Knowing that'll never hold her  
****Like I did before the storm  
**

_Trying to keep the light from going out  
__**The clouds are ripping out my broken heart  
**__**You always say a heart is not a home  
**__**Without the one who gets you through the storm  
**_

_**Standing out in the rain  
**__**Knowing that its really over  
**__**Please don't leave me alone  
**__**I'm flooded with all this pain  
**__**Knowing that I'll never hold ya  
**__**Like a did before the storm  
**__**Like a did Before  
**__**The Strom **_

We put the Microphones down, and engulfed all of the cheers that erupted as we ended our harmonizes.

"You know Miley," Nate started. "I wont be able to hold you, like I did Before The Storm," He said quoting the song, and as he said this my heart broke. "But," He started. "I'll hold you tighter, closer, and better then I ever did Before The Storm," He smiled. Pulling me into a kiss.

Minutes after our kiss ended I looked up to see Jason, Shane and Mitchie smiling at us. "Hey Nate!" Shane called. "Have you told her the good news yet?" Shane asked smiling.

"I was waiting for you guys," Nate smiled.

"What's the news?" Mitchie asked as equally confused as I was.

"The news is," Jason said pausing but was cut off by Uncle Brown annoucing the next, and Final performance.

"That's our queue," Mitchie Said leading us to the stage.

"Now this song," Shane said as Jason started the guitar intro, "Is something Mitchie and I wrote together,"

"And Nate and I only had an hour to learn," I mumbled, but sadly it was into the microphone and everyone herd. Once the laughter died down, we started.

_I didnt wonna say, im sorry  
__For breaking us apart _Mitchie sang

**_I didnt want to say, it was my fault  
Even though i knew it was_** Shane Sang

_I didnt want to call you back  
Cuz i knew that i was wrong  
**Yeah I knew,  
I was wrong**_

They sang together.

**_Our love was tragical  
_****Wanted to call  
**_No need to fight_  
**You know I wouldnt Lie  
_But tonight,  
We'll leave it on the line _**

_Listen Baby! _I said as Mitchie and Shane's harmonies ended.

**Never would have said forever  
If i knew it would end so fast. **Nick sang, and even though I'd sang with him once already tonight the rush was still there.

_Why did you say I love you  
If you knew it wouldnt last?  
_**Baby i just can't hear what your saying  
**_Or is that just us?  
**Or is that just us?**_

_One and the same  
**Never to change our love was beautiful  
**We had it all  
**Destin to fall out love was tragical**  
_**Wanted to call  
**_No need to fight  
_**You know I wouldnt lie  
**_**But tonight,  
we'll leave it on the line** _

**I try to call again I get you mail box** Shane said after Nate and my harmonzies  
_**Like a letter left unread**_ Nate and I sang in the background  
_Apologizes are often open ended_ Mitchie sang  
**_But this ones better left unsaid_**! Nate and I yelled/sang

_**One and The same  
never to change  
our love was beautiful.  
We had it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical  
Wanted To call  
No need to fight  
You know I wouldnt lie  
But tonight,  
We'll leave it on the line **_

**_WE'LL LEAVE IT ON THE LINE TONIGHT!_** We all yelled out as the song finished. We exited the stage and allowed the crowed to chear.

"So what's the news?" I asked as soon as we were off stage. Its something that's been on my mind since before we started the performance, but i didnt bother adding that part.

"We'll the news is," Nate said pausing for dramatic effect.

"We are going on our first world tour!" Jason yelled.

"And Mitchie, your comeing with us!" Shane exclaimed. "Our record lable loves you, and wants you to open for us!" He said laughing as Mitchie did her happy dance.

"Yes!" She yelled. "That totally rocks!" She said screaming.

"Thats...perfect," I mumbled ignoring my heart brake. "I'm so happy for you, all of you!" I muttered. But in reality my nightmare was coming true. They were all leaving, pursuing their dream. And I was left here, watching from the sidelines....Alone.

* * *

**A/N Just incase you dont know, the underlined parts are Shane&Mitchie, &&Did everyone catch the HSM pun i throw in there? **

**Okay ever, i just want to say there will NOT be a sequal! Alright? But there just may be an epilouge! Also check out my other stories World of Chances, Disney Royalty and ofcourse When The Walls Start Closing In Co-written with Chicka-dee-2011**

**Also since this is the last chapter... do you guys think you can manage 15 reviews? Or is that like waaay to much. **


	21. Epilouge

**Miley POV **

Nate held me close, as we swayed to the soft music emerging from the stereo. I thought of everything we'd gone through this summer. Finding each other again, _moving on_ only to find we couldn't move any further then we already were. I thought of the rush I felt when performing as many times as I did this summer. Yet, none of them were equivalent to the amount of emotion I felt when performing with Nate. Knowing that, no many girls cheered, and craved for his attention at Final Jam, I was the one who was on his mind. He was thing about me, singing with me. He loved me. And I couldn't ask for anything more.

Then he told me he was going on tour, he along with my three best friends; his older brothers, Jason, Shane, and my best girl friend Mitchie. It hurt, knowing that they were leaving and pursuing their careers, and I was still waiting for my "opportunity,". It almost made me regret promising myself that I would do this all alone. Maybe, just maybe I could get Nick to take me. That was until I reminded myself, that we'd been through a lot already and there was no way another tour would separate us. Not again.

I felt Nate's fingers brush my hair behind my ears, and sang softly in my ear, "Before the storm".

"Its so surreal," I said as I finally pulled away from him. He stared at me with a confused look so I continued. "Where we are now compared to where we were before this whole ordeal," I said motioning between the two of us.

"The good kind of surreal?" He asked as I rested my head in his chest.

"The best kind of surreal," I stated before pulling my mouth closer to his, and feeling his soft kisses become more earnest and needy by the moment.

**Mitchie POV **

"Did he tell her yet?" I asked excitedly but tried to hide it slightly by flipping through a lousy magazine.

"I don't know," My boyfriend stated. "He might have, he might not have," He said confused.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well now they're just making out," Shane sighed. "And that could mean anything"

"And your watching because...? I asked.

"There's nothing better to do?" He stated.

"Really?" I asked before smirking at him.

"Hmm?...Oh!" Shane smiled before sitting next to me on the couch.

**Nate POV **

"The good kind of Surreal?" I asked her, she smiled and gave me a soft response before kissing me, I knew she was trying to hide it, trying to hide that us leaving her heart her. A lot, and I know I don't want to hurt Miley. Ever again, so I knew that when our tour was announced, and I got Miley to record_ Before the Storm_ "just for fun" and sent it to our producers, no surprise at all, they fell in love with her the moment they heard her voice. Now all that is left, is to tell her.

**Shane POV **

"Hmm?" I questioned "Oh!" I exclaimed as excitement could be seen through my eyes.

"Yup" Mitchie said with a smirk as she, pulled out

"What?!" I exclaimed confused.

"Yeah, lets play scrabble!" Mitchie exclaimed as she brought out the scrabble board.

"Women!" I sighed annoyed.

"Shut it Shane," She said with a soft laugh.

"Wait!" I exclaimed looking out the window. "I think he's telling her!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Mitchie asked excited. Ever since she heard Miley could come on tour with us, she wouldn't shut up about it. Its all she's been saying for weeks. That she'll finally have another girl on the bus with her.

**Miley POV **

"Miley" Nate stated breaking the kiss and looking at me deep in the eye. "There is something I need to tell you," He said. I knew it would have to come eventually, my fairytale would end. Now, he is going to break up with me.

"Yes?" I stuttered out, holding in my tears.

"I want, I want you to..." He said slowly as if anticipating my response.

"Yes?" I chocked out again.

"Will you, come on tour with me?" I asked and my hart stopped.

"What?" I asked confused, not sure what else to say.

"Well, I sent the demo of Before The Storm to our producers, and they want you to come on tour with us,"

"No way?" I exclaimed "No way, no way no way!" I yelled over and over as I jumped up and down.

"Yeah way" Nate smiled, "They want you to open for us, and sign you," He said and I jumped into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you so much Nate" I don't need a thank you Miley," He said honestly.

"What do you need then?" I asked.

"I just need to know you love me" He said looking into my eyes.

"Always Nick. Always," And that was when I knew, that no matter what or who tried to come between us. Nate and I could with stand anything.

* * *

**A/N There you have it, the Epilouge. Can you believe it, its actually done now! **

**20 chapters, (not including this one) **

**over 46,402 words. **

**189 revies (lets maake it to 200 kay?) **

**over 980 hits. **

**And a third place in the NJK's (thank you everyone who voted) I know this chapter isnt the best. **

**But... It's **** now over. For good. **

**I hope you guys continue reading my other Story (World of Chances) it is NOT on hiatus. I am still working on it. And keep your eye out for a new story sometime this week :)  
**


End file.
